Forbidden Romance
by Cfc Girl 24
Summary: Sakura is the school bad girl and Sasori is the newbie. He also plans to win her heart, but is he ready to discover those skeletons in her closet? SasoSaku *contains lime in later chapters*
1. Welcome to Tokyo

**After reading some amazing sasosaku fan fics I fell in love with pairing and just had to write one of my own. Sasosaku is my fav pairing. I did have a little help this by vampywillsuckyourblood enjoy reading and remeber to reviews please xD******

**

* * *

******

The sun was shining down on Tokyo city but one girl was crying her heart out to school. Her name was Sakura

**Haruno****. Just like every morning her mother would beat her. Sakura swore the injures were getting worse, her mother didn't believe that Sakura should cry about her injures. Today the pain was unbearable and the sun beating down didn't help. Sakura was wearing her sky blue short sleeved top and her white shorts. Normally she would wear long clothes so no one would see the bruises but today was different it was too hot. The temperature was 55 degrees. **

"**Shit I'm late for school again" she mumbled to herself.**

**When she arrived at school she was 10 minutes late**

"Mrs Haruno where have you been?" her tutor glared at her  
"I had to print some homework" she replied  
"You should have done that last night"  
"I should have... but I didn't. See how that works"  
"Go sit down and don't be cheeky" She quickly walked to her seat. Sakura sat by herself for two reasons one because Mr. Obtuse didn't like her and made her sit by herself and two because her ex best friend Ino had ditched her. You see there was this boy name Sasuke he has a crush on Sakura but she doesn't like him back. Unfortunately for Sakura Ino has a crush on Sasuke. So when the class found out about the pretty boys crush, Ino got jealous and didn't want to know Sakura anymore.

"As you know class your first lesson is with me get your reading books out you can chat quietly among yourselves"

"Aren't we so fucking lucky" Sakura said under her breath

The phone that Mr. Obtuse used to call the reception rang. "Hello... they're here... ok send them up ... bye" The class was ear wigging. After about 3 minutes since Mr. Obtuse had put the phone down a knock was heard. "Come in". In walked a boy with crimson red hair he had Dark brown reddish eyes. "Class this is our new student his name is Sasori, Sasori you will have to sit next to Sakura watch out she's a bit of a trouble maker"  
"She doesn't look like one" Sasori replied with his smooth yet seductive voice.

**Sasori took his seat.  
"Hello Sakura"**

"**H-hello S-sasori"  
**

"**You don't look like a trouble maker, what's fat pricks problem?"**

"**He just hates me well I can be cheeky towards teachers at times"**

"**Well sometimes teacher need to be told the truth. What we got next?"**

"**I think art... let me check" Sakura got her planner out Sasori saw the scar on her arm.  
"Ouch how did you get that scar?"**

"**It was a long time ago... I was making a sandwich when the knife slipped and cut me pretty deep". Sakura was lying she wished that was the truth, the truth was it was when her mother cut her just because Sakura got detention for talking in class. There was another knock on the door, in came the class pretty boy Sasuke Uchiha all the girl fancied him well everyone apart from Sakura. ****His raven hair was styled like what reminded Sakura of a ducks' ass. He had long bangs at the sides which contrasted well with his creamy pale skin. As he walked by, his emotionless charcoal orbs shifted to where Sakura sat. Also at that time, about fifty fangirls leapt from their seats to start fawning over him. Sakura rolled her emerald eyes in annoyance****.**

"Good morning Sakura" Sasuke smiled at her  
"Morning" was her emotionless response  
"So... how are you?"

"**I'm fine" she snapped**

"A new boy what's your name?" Sasuke had just noticed Sasori, Sasori gave him a strange look.

"My name...It's Sasori"

"**Sasori nice to meet you, so anyway Sakura want to go for dinner some time?"**

"**No I pissing don't"**

"**Sakura come on you know you want to go with me"**

"**NO! I bloody don't"**

"**Sasuke it's a bit obvious she doesn't want to go, look that girl over there she'll go out with you if you ask. You can tell from her eyes she fancy you" Sasori interrupted**

"What the-? That Karin there's not a chance in hell I'll ask her". Over came Ino to see Sasuke

"Hello Sasuke"

"**Hello Ino"**

"**Sasuke why are you, hanging around with forehead over here?"**

"**Fuck off fish face" Sakura snapped. Ino walked away as she didn't have a comeback and didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Sasuke. Sasuke moved his chair closer to Sakura till eventually he was literally a couple of inches away from her face. This pissed Ino off so much.**

"Sasuke, for fuck sake move I don't fancy you". He was getting closer moving his lips closer ignoring everything Sakura was saying. Suddenly a hand smacked Sasuke face but to the class amazement it wasn't Sakura's hand, it was Sasori.

"She said to you to move now I strongly suggest you move". Sir stood up

"Sasori we don't hit people!" Sir shouted

"Yes we don't harass girls either"

"**Sasori I'm letting you off with a warning only because it's your first day". Mr. Obtuses' head turned to Sakura's direction**

"Sakura!"

"**What do you want now?"**

"**Sakura get out!"**

"**Why? What have I possibly done to you now, all you ever do is moan at me"**

"**You know what I've had enough of you...I'm calling your mother"**

"**You're going to call my what?" **

"**Your mother" The word mother gave her chills down her spine, her mother was going to kill her. Sakura went out the classroom. From the facial expression she pulled at the word mother, Sasori could tell there was something wrong it bugged him he knew something wasn't right but could he be so sure he had just met Sakura. Sasori raised his hand**

"Sir may I go to the toilet please"

"**Yes you may hurry back though"**

**Sasori walked out but he didn't go to the toilet, he grabbed Sakura arm pulled her further away from the classroom door further and further down the corridor**

"What are you doing?" She was cut off by his soft yet warm finger pressing her lips

"I came to keep you company for like 10 minutes"

"**Thanks it does get lonely here... Sasori this may sound stupid but will you sit with me in art...please"**

"**Of course I will to be honest with you Sakura I was going to ask you the same question"**

"**By the way Sasori thank you for hitting Sasuke, he's one of the biggest pricks ever why does he fancy me"**

"**What, you don't like having admirers?"**

"**No it's not that I just like... well... I guess for my admirer not to be a total cocky prick would be nice". Sasori started laughing "What's so funny?" **

"**Just what you said"**

**Sakura rolled her eyes. "Right."**

**Sasori flashed her ... dare she say it; cute smile. She couldn't help but smile back. He was good looking, she couldn't deny that; but something held her back from acting on her predicament. They got closer till they were a few inches away from each other's faces. Sasori felt Sakura warm breath on his face. Time had stood still; they didn't get any closer to each other they just gazed into each other's ****anticipating**** eyes. They were disturbed by Mr. Obtuse "Sasori what are you doing" before he had time to answerer Sir was dragging him back in to the classroom. As soon as dragged Sasori in the classroom the bell rang, the class sprinted out of the classroom then Sakura came in. They grabbed their things and left leaving Mr. Obtuse speechless in the classroom.**

"**Ok Sakura where's art?"**

"**Follow me. Sasori... what happened in the corridor it was a mistake... look I was angry"**

"**Sakura I know, I know it didn't mean anything... I mean I've only just met you and you're being so nice I feel like I've made a friend"**

**"You have" she wisp heard, Sakura was blushing as they proceeded to the art classroom**


	2. The truth is almost revealed

**As they sat down in the classroom, Sakura noticed that Sasori had moved his chair uncomfortably close to hers. She gave him a strange look and moved her own seat away. Sasori gave her a smile. "This isn't Musical chairs, you know."**

"**Then stop moving close to me! I need personal space!" **

**Sasori smirked and obeyed her. Sakura noticed that he kept staring at her this freak her out a little bit. Time passed more slowly than ever and when the bell rang, she didn't even move. Sasori left the classroom waiting for Sakura outside, Sakura still didn't move her eyes were glued on one spot, the teacher came up to her****ebony hair, marble-white skin and somewhat empty grey eyes.  
"Sasuke where have you been we have been waiting 5 minutes?" The P.E asked "I had a bit of a problem" Sasuke replied. "Right where was I so I want everyone to get in to pairs I'd also like the pairs to be boys and girls. So off you go get in to pairs." Sasori went with Ino and Sakura went with Sai. There were more boys than girls after everyone got into pairs there was only two boys left. There stood Gaara and Sasuke "Boys you are going to have to be a pair" the P.E teacher said  
"Fuck I'm stuck with Sasuke now I know how Sakura feels"**

"Sakura the lesson has ended is something wrong? Is there something on your mind?"

"Mrs... I don't know what to do... I mean what would you do if someone liked you but you just wanted to be friends not go in to a relationship"

"Sakura why don't you tell this person how you feel, tell them you just want to be friends explain yourself to this boy"

"Thank you Mrs" Sakura ran out the classroom, Sasori was still waiting, they walked together not saying a word. The day carried on Sasori and Sakura barely spoke. The second to last lesson was P.E. Sakura went in to the changing rooms. Sasori was already dressed when everyone was dressed the teacher came

"Right class, today were playing hockey because of the good weather were playing outdoors were also mixing it up a bit today. Sasuke if you would like to collect the sticks and bring them down that would be nice also Sakura would you bring the balls down for me" The P.E teacher spoke with a welsh accent

"Fuck why do I have to go with Sasuke" she mumbled. Sir gave him the P.E shed key. They walked down together Sasuke thought this was his chance

"So... Sakura about that date do you still want to go?"

" Fuck off when are you going to realize I don't fancy you"

"Sakura if you go on a date with me we can go on my family yacht remember baby I'm rich"

"Sasuke your one of the biggest dicks ever and don't call me baby"

"Don't you mean have one of the biggest dicks ever"

"I doubt it, let's check". Sakura got closer, Sasuke stood still he thought he had finally won her over. Sasuke closed his eyes. "Ready for me to check", he nodded... she kicked him in the balls Sasuke fell to the ground with tears in his eyes "Well it can't be that big your hands are to high up" She grabbed the key grabbed the tennis balls and the hockey sticks bag left them by Sasuke and carried on walk to the astro turf.

"Sakura I see you've brought the tennis balls... where is Sasuke with the hockey sticks?"

"We had some technical problems" Ino then noticed Sasuke walking down with the hockey sticks, all the girls started screaming Sasuke, Sakura just rolled her eyes turned away and saw Sasori talking to Sai, Sai had

**"Shut the fuck up Gaara, she loves me really"**

**"Is that why she kicked you in the ball that's if you've got any!"**

**"How do you know she kicked me there and yes I do have balls"**

**"I just guessed. Sasuke would you say you're good looking"**

**"Yes I would"**

**"Would you say your family is rich"  
"Yes"  
"Are your balls the size of peanuts"**

**"Yes… I mean no… shut up you red headed freak go get some sleep look at your bags there bigger than my house and I live in a mansion"**

**"You're so pathetic Sasuke; let's just get on with the game"**

**"Yes let's… look Sakura looking this way" Sasuke started waving at her; she just rolled her eyes in annoyance. Sasuke and Gaara grabbed a hockey stick. Gaara hit the ball to pass it to Sasuke, Sasuke missed  
"Gaara you prick your suppose to aim for my stick"**

**"Go and get the ball and I'll aim for your stick". Sasuke this time passed to Gaara, Gaara stopped the ball and passed it back to Sasuke… yet again he missed.**

"**For fuck sake Gaara aim it straight"  
**

"**I' am aiming it straight you're just so fucking useless at hockey****"  
**

"**Gaara I have had enough of your attitude, I'm going to aim straight... straight for your head" Sasuke jumped up pulling the stick behind him swinging it around... Gaara dodged that attack as it missed Gaara the stick swung back around and hit Sasuke on his head.  
"What happened" the P.E teacher came running to the injured Sasuke**

**"He hit himself on the head with his own stick" Gaara replied all the girls were crying and wisp hearing is Sasuke ok?  
**

"**Sasuke are you ok?" the P.E teacher asked **

"**I'm fine" Sasuke stood up but his balance was unsteady**

"**Ino go take Sasuke to the nurse"**

"**Yes Sir"**

"**Sir should I go with them" Sai interrupted**

**"Yes go on Sai" Sai and Ino took the injured Sasuke to the nurses' office. "Right class let's go straight into a game... so no one else get's injured get into teams of 13 please" the class spilt up and stared the game Sakura was in defence while Sasori was in goal.  
**

"**Good luck Sakura"  
**

"**You too Sasori"**

**As the game went on Gaara took a shot that was impressively saved by Sasori. The game carried on and Naruto scored**

"**Believe it I scored" he shouted.**

**The game was coming to an end and Sasori team were only a couple of minutes away from claiming the victory Gaara stole the ball from Naruto, Gaara ran down the pitch till he was 12 yards away from goal Gaara took an impressive shot so fast that Sakura was un able to block it. This was the perfect hit it had to go in... Everyone's eyes widened, Sasori had saved it  
**

"**What the fuck" Gaara roared. **

**The ball hit Sasori in the stomach he fell to the ground with force He coughed, clutching his stomach, but forced himself to get up. "What are you all waiting for? Let's carry on!"**

**"Sasori, are you okay?" Asked Gaara. "I'm sorry."**

**"Yes, I'm fine; just carry on with the damn game!" **

**He went to run for the ball, but the pain got worse and he found **

**that he wouldn't be able to attack, so he stood back for the rest of **

**the game. After the class had done, they all went to the changing **

**rooms and Sasori took off his shirt, only to see a massive black **

**bruise had formed over his stomach. The injured area was very **

**tender, but he decided he should be fine for the rest of the day. He **

**got dressed and headed toward his maths class. As time wore on, **

**his stomach hurt more and more. By now, he couldn't even **

**breathe without pain, let alone do the work. He laid his head on **

**the desk and groaned quietly. The teacher came up to his desk. **

**"Sasori, are you feeling alright?"**

**"Yes." He replied. "Just a little tired."**

**"If you want to go home, then just put your hand up and I'll write you a note."**

**"Thank-you." He watched as she walked away. He couldn't go home... not yet... not without confronting Sakura. He had no other choice than to let himself suffer.**

**All that while, he never noticed that Sakura had been staring at him in concern. She could see him, doubled over in pain and she could hear every noise of pain he made. Was he seriously injured? Making sure the teacher wasn't looking; she got up out of the seat and sat next to Sasori. He looked up at her. "Hello Sakura."**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing, I'm tired."**

**She glared harshly. "Don't give me that crap! You're in pain, aren't you?"**

**"Leave me alone. I'm fine."**

**"No you're not!"**

**"Why do you even care, Sakura? You don't know me."**

**"Your right I don't know you but trust me I know what it's like to be in pain and to suffer in silence"**

**"I'm sorry I'm in so much pain"**

**"It's ok meet me after maths... oh and Sasori sorry if you felt I've been ignoring you it just what happened in the corridor shocked me a little".**

**Sakura went back to her chair. Sasori was scared was Sakura able to read his mind or was he just paranoid, paranoid it had to be no one can reads minds but if should could Sasori sounded like a right idiot at the minute. The lesson ended to Sasori relief he could finally go home and check his bruise but first he had to meet Sakura.  
"Sasori, over here" Sakura shouted**

"**Sakura why did you want me all I want to do at the minute is go home"**

"**Sasori come with me" They went in to the janitor's closet**

**"Sakura what's going on" she pushed him to the wall with no force unbuttoned his shirt **

"**Sakura what are you doing?"**

**"Don't worry Sasori I'm not going to fuck you"**

**"Oh yeah so what are you doing"**

"**I'm going to heal you, Sasori I'm a medic ninja well in training" she put her hands on Sasori injury a green light appeared on Sasori stomach after a couple of seconds the bruise vanished.  
"Is that better Sasori?"**

**"Yes it is thank you"**

**"Your welcome" Sasori put his shirt on, as he did he noticed another scar on Sakura**

**"Sakura are you alright? That's the second scar I've seen on you today"**

**"I'm fine really... don't worry about me Sasori...I'm just very clumsy and get injured a lot"**

**"Sakura if there was anything you would tell me wouldn't you?"**

**"Of course" Sakura couldn't believe she just said that, she only met Sasori today but yet inside she felt she could trust him  
**

"**Sakura this may sound stupid but would you like to go get a drink... you know a thank you present for...um showing me around... on my first day"  
"Sure we can go for a drink" It was better than going home especially now that Mr. Obtuse had rang her mother she thought to herself.  
"Are you going home to drop your things off?"**

**"No, my mum's not in and I haven't got the key"**

**"Sakura if you want you can drop you things off at my place and collect it later your always welcome too"**

**"You're alright but thank you for the offer, I'm a bit busy tonight so is it okay if it's a quick drink?"**

**"Whatever suites you Sakura I don't mind... now should we be head off I'm thirsty"**

**"Let's get going then if you are really that thirsty". They walked down to a near cafe Sasori brought them both a drink.  
**

"**Sakura... may I ask you a question?"**

**"Yeah sure what do you want to ask me?"**

**"I wanted to know what do you think of me honestly what you think of me?"**

**"Well... I think you're a nice person and for some reason I can trust you even if I've just met you and you're sort of... cute" Sakura was blushing, Sasori stared at her  
**

"**Did you just say I was cute?"**

**"I mean it in a friend way" Sakura was still blushing her face was as a red as a tomato. Sasori brought his lips closer to hers' was he really about to kiss her they had only met a few hours ago logically. Sakura got closer they were a few inches yet again away from each other faces as their lips were about to touch... A hand yanked Sakura shoulder  
**

"**What do you think you're doing young lady" before she had time to answerer her mother had dragged her out of the cafe, forced her into the car and they drove off. **

**Sasori was still sat in the cafe shocked by what he saw, was that Sakura's mother? Did her own mum drag her out like that? Something wasn't right Sasori could tell but was he so sure. He grabbed his bag and walked home. Meanwhile Sakura was sitting in her mum's car  
"Now Sakura when we get home I'm going to punish you so bad that you won't ever bother talk to Mr. Obtuse like that ever again. Now I catch you about to kiss a boy it's disgusting behaviour" her mother yelled  
**

"**What would you rather me do kiss a girl?" Sakura snapped back.  
**

**"How dare you!" Her mother struck her across the face. Sakura winced as her porcelain face made contact with the glass. She felt blood trickle from her nose and felt a little more pain. **

"**Don't think that slap was your punishment, when we get home it's going to worse, you're going to bleed to fucking death". Sakura eyes widened as she knew the punishment that a waited her...**


	3. Is love in the air?

**A/N: just to let you know this is in Sasori's point of view. enjoy and please review**

As Sasori was about to leave the cafe he noticed a pink object on the table, it was Sakura's phone. She was about to type his number into her phone, she never got a chance though due to the speed her mother grabbed her. Sasori grabbed the phone, left and went home.

After eating, I cleaned up for my grandmother and went to my room. For some odd reason, I felt tired. This was unusual for me since I always had trouble sleeping at night. It was only seven o clock and I was ready to sleep. I sat down in my computer chair, deciding that checking my emails might wake me up a little. As I turned the machine on, I suddenly heard a faint scream and shook my head... Thinking I was imagining things; but then, the scream came again and this time, was louder and I was sure I heard a faint choked sob after it. What was going off? It wasn't my grandmother... for starters she wasn't even here and even if she was her screams sounded nothing like that with all honesty you barely heard her scream. The screams continued now I knew something wasn't right, I had to go see what was wrong. I ran out of my flat locking the door behind me the screams were coming from down the hall I ran, so fast that I nearly tripped over my own feet. I was there outside the door were the screams were coming from then I heard a voice plead "no! Don't hurt me" the voice sounded so familiar I opened the door and to my surprise it opened. The room smelled of dried blood, the smell was so strong, I didn't feel comfortable in this dull room it was filled with smoke, cigarettes smoke. This room must have been the living room due to the tiny television in the corner the walls had brown wallpaper badly stuck on. I heard that familiar voice again, I felt like it was haunting me I was still unable to work out whom it was then it struck me like lighting the voice it was... Sakura's. My eyes widened I burst into to the door were the screams were coming from. I kicked the door open I was in disgusted from what I saw. Sakura was bleeding lying on the floor, her mother turned around and looked at me with those eyes, those eyes were hungry for blood hungry hurt and pain.

"You you're the twat who tried to kiss my daughter" Her mother shouted at me, Sakura's eye lit up when she saw me.

"What sick bitch abuses her own daughter" I shouted, her mother glared at me I glared back. She pulled out a knife. "I'll drag you to fucking hell with me, you little bastard!"

"I don't care! Just leave Sakura alone!"

"She deserves this!"

"No she doesn't! She's a talented, very beautiful girl and you should treat her with some damned respect!"

"Who the hell are you to tell me how to raise my daughter?"

"At least I care about her!"  
Sakura pushed herself up weakly, but was clearly in too much pain to hold herself up. She gave me a look that tore my heart to shreds. Her beautiful emerald orbs glistened with tears and held so much sorrow and pain. I wanted to cry for her. Sakura mother turned to me "You remind me of Sakura's father an annoying obnoxious twat who only cared about himself"

"Shut the fuck up" Sakura said with extreme pain

Sakura started saying a poem out loud to her mother "Oh little girl black and blue, who was it that did this to you? Who raised a hand at innocence? Did they proclaim their eminence-At a child's expense? Is this your beloved mother's psalm, this stormy song beneath your calm? The one who nourished you from birth. Were you more trouble then you was worth? Oh was it her who did this to you, little girl black and blue?" I started at her I was surprised her poem was beautiful.

"What the fuck was that?" her mother replied

"It's for you, you deaf bitch isn't it obvious" I shouted back. I was watching the blade in her hand all I knew was that someone was going to get hurt that was a fact I had to make the first move. Before I had time to make my attack a man walked in the room he was tall, very tall about 6ft I felt fear take over my body as I stared at the man. He had a punk style haircut his hair colour was black; the spikes on top were a mix of orange and a very pale yellow, he was wearing a grey zip up hoody with black jogging bottoms. He spoke with a murky and brutal voice.

"Who the fuck, are you?" He shouted at me. I glared at him and rolled my eyes

"This is a little twat who tried to kiss Sakura earlier then he comes in here telling me how to rise my own fucking daughter" Her mother interrupted. It hit me this man must have been Sakura's step father he approached me I stood my ground as he came closer my heart was beat was racing my hand stated to tremble. He looked at me with those bloodcurdling eyes.

"So... today you try to sexually harass Sakura then you barge into my flat and tell my girlfriend how to raise her own daughter, is this correct?"

"Are you always so stupid or is today a special occasion? I never sexually harassed Sakura I just went to kiss her" I was fuming he had no right to say that I sexually harassed her because that was a load of bull shit

"Kid why don't I slip you into something more comfortable... like a coma" He punched me in the face with so much force that I went flying into the wall, the punch was so hard that I felt the vibrations rattle my bones. Blood was pouring down my nose and my lips poor Sakura I thought to myself she had suffered with this every day. Sakura's mum and step dad went into the other room to talk, who knows what they were talking about all I knew was that I had to get up and protect Sakura, who was still badly injured lying on the floor.

"Sasori"

I turned to Sakura "Yes?" I asked

"Thank you for coming here but now you must leave"

"I'm not going anywhere till I know you're in safe hands"

"Sasori, he's going to kill you"

"I'd rather die trying to save you then go home and leave you with that bitch and her master". I forced myself up gritting my teeth as I did; I was in so much pain stupid dickhead punched me in the face. My main priority at that moment was Sakura. I saw a pen on a little table in the room I grabbed it and hid behind the door. A few moments later in came Sakura's mum and step dad

"Sakura where's that little redhead twat gone?" I growled, Sakura was too weak to speak she used all her energy talking to me. "Well if you're not going to talk I better punish you for ignoring your mother" Her mother continued. She grabbed Sakura forcing her with an enormous force on to the wall punching her repeatedly in the stomach. Her step father was walking up to her mother to hand her a bigger blade as he walked half there I ran out from behind the door jumped on his back and stabbed him with the pen I found he wasn't going to die from it I didn't stick it in any vital veins.

"Bastard" he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Sakura's mother looked at me; she dropped Sakura and ran to her boyfriend who was in immense pain. I ran to Sakura who was coughing up blood I put my arm around her to make her feel secure

"We have to run now" I wisp heard to her

"Sasori, I'm too weak to move"

"I'll carry you" Sakura gave a weak smile as she lost consciousness. "Come on Sakura, hang on." I ran out of the house with her in my arms. I could feel her blood drenching my arms, but I didn't care, as long as she was safe. As we got in my flat I carried Sakura to my room, I rested her on my bed her cuts were deep they needed stitches lucky for Sakura I'm the grandson of a puppet master so I know a thing or two about stitching. I got my needle and black thread, slowly and carefully stitching up her arm. When I was done I threw away the needle grabbed an extra blanket and putting it over Sakura. Lucky for us her mother and step father didn't see where I took her. Who knew what they were doing now, I didn't care the only thing I cared about was Sakura. I only just met the girl today but there was something about her, something that made me smile, I think I'm in love with her I hope she feels the same way in the meantime all I can do is watch her sleep, there was not a chance we were going to school tomorrow. It was eleven o'clock still too early for me. I went back into my computer to check my emails… I had none. What else could I do I thought to myself I spent four hours trying to save Sakura it didn't feel like that. Sakura awoke

"Sasori where am I?"

"My flat don't worry your mother and step dad won't hurt you here"

"Y-you saved me, you saved my life. Sasori come here please I'm still a bit shaken" I obeyed and walked over to her, I sat on the side of bed

"Are you alright?" She started to cry so I put my arm around her and gave her a friendly hug. She was calming down. I still had her wrapped in my arms then she looked up at me bringing her face closer, she kissed my cheek and turned her head away she was blushing like mad. I gently put my fingers on her chin bringing my lips closer to her, I gave her a passionate kiss she smiled, and I smiled

"That was nice" I said. She started at me with those beautiful emerald eyes of hers. "U-Um, are you tired? Do you want to sleep?" I asked her.

She shook her head weakly. "I w-want to be with you... Sasori-kun."

I smiled and cupped her delicate face in my hands. "Then I will sleep too."

"Thank-you..." Her eyes fluttered closed and a look of utter peace replaced her features as she drifted into a quiet slumber. I lay down beside her and brushed the bubble-gum pink hair out of her face. The bangs were so soft and silky. She truly was beautiful. The thing that softened my heart was how her fingers clung so desperately to my shirt. It made her seem needy. I knew she wanted me there. My room was getting hot due to the heat wave that was taking over Tokyo, my upper body was getting so hot and sweaty I needed to take my shirt off but I didn't want to wake Sakura. I slowly moved her arm took off my shirt and put her arm back on my chest. She looked adorable and peaceful when she was asleep I started to drift off my eyes were closing I eventually fell asleep.

That morning I woke up at nine thirty Sakura was still asleep, I slowly crept out of bed walked to my closet, grabbed a new shirt and went to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of orange juice. My face was killing me that was one hard punch I took from that twat but it was worth it, it was only worth it because know I knew she was safe, safe with me. I don't know what I'm going to say to granny Chiyo when she gets back, stupid old bag I hate her she always leaves me to fend for myself while she goes around Japan doing stupid puppet shows. She never pays any attention to me. It hurts. I can't even cook, so I live off stuff you can throw in the microwave. I sighed and went back to my room only to see that Sakura was still asleep, curled up under the blankets. I smiled and stroked her hair. Her eyes opened slowly, shit I thought to myself did I just wake her

"Good morning Sasori"

"Good morning Sakura" I gently kissed her forehead

"What time is it?" she asked

"The time it is nine forty-five"

"Shit were late for school"

"Were not going to school today"

"Why?"

"Sakura, do you remember anything from last night"

"How could I forget you're my hero, you saved my life is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Let me offer you my life"

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that if you're ever in trouble or pain caused by someone else I will be there and fight them to protect you even if it means me losing my life, my love for you is very deep and I vow from this moment on to protect you with my life" I said nobly. She looked at me with those puppy dog eyes then pressed her lips on mine it was such a tender kiss

"Sasori… I… love…you"

"So do I" I replied, she smiled at me with that smile the melted my heart. "Are you hungry, do you want something to eat?"

"I d-don't m-mind" she stuttered

"Sakura this your home from now on, for as long you want to stay here I shall be your host anything you want you get it don't ask me, understand"

"Yes, I understand"

"Shall we go get something to eat" I put my hand, she grabbed it and we walked out of my bedroom into the kitchen.

"Shall we have toast for breakfast since it's the only thing I can cook?"

"Yes will shall then" I made breakfast ok so Sakura did help due to the fact I burnt the toast.

"I'm one of the worst cooks ever" I sighed

"No you're not I think your toast is lovely even if I did help" we started laughing. "Sasori, do you live by yourself?"

"No I live with my bitch for a grandma but she's never here she does stupid puppets shows around Japan for a living"

"Why don't you live with your parents?"

"My parents are dead" I sighed

"I'm so sorry Sasori I wouldn't have said it if I knew I'm really sorry"

"It's ok Sakura they've been dead for eight years now I still the remember the day they left like it was yesterday but I'm not going to say I bet your fed up with telling you all this already"

"I'm not fed up Sasori, I would love for you to tell me especially if it will make you feel better, you know get it off your chest" I smiled at her and proceeded with my unfortunate true story

*FLASHBACK*

"It all started when I lived Sunagakure when I was just six years old. My parents were going to fight in the war. My parents waved good bye to me I had to stay with my grandma till they returned I waved back shouting "Good bye" I watched them walk away. It was been a week since my parents had left I knew they wasn't go to be back for at least a month so I wasn't worried that much about them. That night as I slept my grandma went out to see the Kazekage as he had news for her. I awoke as I heard her come back. I ran out my door with a massive grin on my face I thought my mum and dad came back.

"Granny Chiyo, are mommy and daddy back?" she had no expression her face "Not yet?" I asked

"Well uh your parents suddenly got a brand new mission! It'll be a little longer before they can come home" she patted me on the head "Don't worry we'll wait together until we hear they're coming back. Just be patient, Sasori" I sighed in disappointment. Months had pasted and still no sign of parents one day I asked granny Chiyo why my parents' were not home yet then she told me why

"Sasori the truth is your mommy and daddy won't be returning... there dead" Tears ran down her face she had just admitted to me that her daughter, my mother was dead. My eyes filled with tears my heart was now broken I ran out of the room and into my room. I grabbed the photo I had of my parents and me I started crying one thing I didn't do very often from that moment on I knew I was alone

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Tears rolled down Sakura's face "Sasori I'm so sorry I should have never brought this situation up, I'm so sorry" She said with sorrow.

I wiped away the tears "Sakura, don't cry my love I hate to see you cry" I then got closer to her pressing my lips on to hers' we were lost in a passionate kiss, suddenly the front door opened this person came into the kitchen

"What's going on here?" A familiar but yet annoying voice shouted...


	4. Happiness but for how long?

"Well Sasori, what's going on?"

"Nothing" I muttered I was so embarrassed and so was Sakura. My grandma had just walked in on me enjoying a steamy, hot, passionate kiss with probably the most beautiful girl I had ever met.

"Doesn't look like nothing" I sighed stupid old bitch when I want her to pay attention to me she doesn't but when I don't want her to especially now she pays attention. She continued to speak "Sasori, you haven't had sex with this girl have you?"

"No I haven't! Why do you always jump to conclusions?"

"Sasori you know I'm only joking" She started to chuckle I stood there with an expressionless face.

"Anyway... granny Chiyo this is Sakura Haruno my girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you elder Chiyo" Sakura was nervous I bet she was scared that my granny wouldn't like her, even if granny Chiyo didn't like there was no chance Sakura would move out if Sakura moved out then so did I

"Nice to meet you too Sakura" Granny Chiyo hugged her that had to be a good sign every time I wanted a hug when I was younger she was either not here or too blind to see I was upset.

"Sakura it's so nice to see Sasori with a girlfriend you know when we lived in Yamagata he had so many friends who where boys at one point I thought he was gay" Sakura jaw dropped

"WHAT?" I shouted "Come on Sakura let's go to my room before my grandma tells you she thought I was a lesbian" Sakura started to laugh at my joke then she followed me to my room. I shut the door behind me I didn't want any more disruptions from that old hag.

"Sasori what's wrong?" Sakura asked me

"Why does she always have to embarrass me, I hate it when she does that I have no time for her pathetic joke, I'm very impatient" Sakura came closer to me, she then hugged me

"Calm down Sasori-kun" she leaned her head on my chest; I wrapped my arms around her. I looked down and kissed her

"So tell me Sakura, do you like art?"

"Art well it is nice if you're artistic unlike me"

"Sakura would you like to see my art, tell me what you think?"

"Of course I would love to see what many talents my boyfriend has" she smiled and I smiled

I went to my computer desk, opened up one of my draws and got out my sketchbook. I then went and sat on my bed. Sakura came and sat next to me I put my arm around her. She opened the book

"Sasori... there amazing so realistic" It was the picture I drew of me when I was younger and my parents by my side.

"Thank you for calling my picture amazing but I wouldn't say that's my best piece of art, would you like me to draw a picture of you" I was trying be romantic

"Sasori, that would be so sweet of you but you know what would be better?"

"What?"

"If the picture was not just me but... you and me"

"I can do that"

Sakura smiled my favourite smile and wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her forehead and pulled her close. Then, after a few minutes, I heard footsteps. We pulled away in case it was my grandmother. The footsteps stopped and my grandma came into my room "Sasori?"

"What?" I asked

"I know I've only just got back but I have just been called to do any other puppet show it's he's son birthday party tomorrow and the original person to go do the puppet show is ill, then he saw my advert in the newspaper-"

"Blah, blah, blah you've got to go I get it" I interrupted

"I'm sorry I will be back in a few days" my grandma hugged me "I'm sorry to you to Sakura I really wanted to get to know you" my grandma smiled then left the room, I heard her leave from the front door. My face dropped I don't know if I was more upset or pissed off. She only just got back and now she's gone, you'd think I got use to it over the years. I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my waist

"Don't get upset Sasori-kun" Sakura' elegant voice said. I turned and saw my girlfriend clinging on to me. I smiled. At least I knew Sakura wouldn't leave me. Would she? I forced my lips against hers. She let out a soft moan as my tongue ran along her bottom lip, demanding an entry into her sweet cavern. Our tongues fought for dominance and I pushed her gently against the wall so I knew she wouldn't escape. She ripped open my shirt, touching my bare chest with her warm hands. She pulled me closer as I moved my arms and rested them on her shoulders'. We were lost in yet and other passionate kiss, she grabbed my shirt collar forcing us to land on the floor; she was on top of me. We both started to laugh. I slowly moved her fringe out of her face then forced my lips on to hers'

"Sasori, I'm not ready"

"Ready for what?" I asked I was so confused what did she mean

"For…well you know to do you know what" she said so innocently

"I'm not either" We both smiled. Then a growl was heard to my embarrassment it was my stomach

"Are you hungry Sasori-kun?"

"Yeah but it doesn't matter"

"Sasori if you're hungry then I can go make you a sandwich"

"If you don't mind"

"Sasori I don't mind at all you've done so much for me"

"Have I?"

"Sasori you saved me from my abusive mother and step father, you saved my life, you hit Sasuke, and you gave me a home all in one day". She walked to the kitchen I followed her. As she was making the sandwich I went behind her putting my arms around her waist. I was kissing her neck she moaned a little in pleasure. She finished the sandwich. After that nothing much happened we shared the sandwich which was very nice, don't think I've enjoyed a sandwich like that in a long time… I can still taste chicken. Anyway once we were done eating we washed the plate and when to watch a little television, we watching this film called "The wind of Berlin" the film was in German so we had to read the translation subtitles in Japanese. What a good film I must admit it was about a boy living in Berlin during World War 2 he had to be evacuated from his family and home land due to the bombs that were hitting Germany. This boy was sent to live with this farmer he use to abuse him. One day at the farm he meets this girl who he fell in love with. When they get older he finds out his parents died in an explosion. He then later find out the farmer he lived with once abused his girlfriend, the boy now a grown man went mental and killed the farmer. As he is getting arrested his last words he said to his girlfriend spoke to me so much. "Egal was passiert mir in meinem Leben Scheiße, wenn ich an dich denke, das Leben scheint sich gelohnt hat" (in English this means: No matter what has happened to me in my shit life, when I think of you, life seems worth it). It reminded me that my life is shit with my parents' dying, my grandma never here but I'm lucky to have Sakura. I looked down to see Sakura asleep, her breathing steady. I watched the rest of the film with her cuddled up to me. At about one in the morning, the credits came up. I turned off the TV and carried Sakura to my bedroom, then laid her on the bed. I too, soon fell asleep.

I woke up that morning really late I couldn't believe it I had woke up at eleven forty-five. I went to the living room and saw a note on the table, the note read:

Going out Sasori I won't be long love Sakura

I smiled put the letter down and went for a shower. I slowly turned the shower on waiting for the water to get hot; as it got hot enough I slipped my boxers' off and got into the shower. The warm water felt so good; as it beat down on my injured face. Stupid dickhead his punch still hurts me if I ever see that cocksucker again I'll kill him. I picked up the shampoo bottle then rubbing the shampoo through my soft yet thick crimson hair. I stepped out of the shower, feeling somewhat better. The hot water seemed to soothe the pain in my face of where Sakura's stepfather hit me. I wrapped a towel round my waist and came out of the bathroom, planning to get dressed in my room. In the hall, I bumped into Sakura. She blushed like crazy all of a sudden. How fucking embarrassing I thought to myself, better make a joke out of this.

"So what do you think?"

Sakura stared at my body and went even redder then rushed into another room.

"I'm not that fucking ugly!" I yelled after her. Then I went to get dressed in my room before realizing the towel was almost hanging off "Shit." I cursed, trying to fix it, but then decided against it as I was going to get dressed anyway. I went into the living room to see Sakura sitting on the sofa.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout"

"It's ok Sasori"

"I was just so embarrassed I mean come on I was almost naked" she began to giggle. I moved closer to her, I then kissed her tenderly I put my arms around her waist forcing myself on top of her. She rested her arms on my back.

"Sakura do you want to go out for a walk get some fresh air?"

"Fresh air sounds good let's go"

We got off the sofa and went for a walk. We walked down the streets of Tokyo hand in hand

"Sakura?" I asked

"Yes Sasori what is it?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to go out for dinner tomorrow."

"I'd love to go Sasori" She hugged me and we carried on walking for about another twenty minutes then we returned home. I opened the door we walked into the living room still hand in hand smiling at each other. As we went into the room Sakura jaw dropped, my eyes widen to the sight in front of us

"Hello Sakura" said a familiar murky and brutal voice...


	5. I shall protect you with my life

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I roared

"Ah hello to you Sasori so tell me how is your face?"

"Fuck off you abusive twat"

"Now, now Sasori no need to swear. I'm talking to you so politely and you swear at me, didn't your mother ever teach you to speak with manners"

"Don't you even fucking speak about my mother if you talk about her I swear that I will fucking kill you" My tone of voice changed into this sadistic merciless voice. He chuckled darkly

"You make me laugh so much Sasori"

"What the fuck? How do I?" He didn't answerer he just looked at me with those bloodcurdling eyes of his. Sakura clenched a fist ready to attack her step dad. I put my arm out in front of her

"What are you doing Sasori-kun?" She said so weakly, I could tell she was scared from her voice

"I told you, I gave you my life so now I shall protect you even if I die trying"

"Aw how touching" Sakura's step dad said sarcastically

"Fuck off you heartless dickhead" I shouted back

"You really need to learn to treat people older than you with a bit more respect, you see Sasori that what's Sakura's problem is she doesn't know how to treat people older than her with respect. That's why I and her mother punish her, you call it abuse but I call it teaching a little bitch a lesson"

"Don't you ever call her a bitch again?"

"Is that the only reason you beat me every night, the only reason you made me black and blue, the only reason I use to go to school and feel free. Then when school ended to know that night I was going to get beaten for not doing anything. That is no reason to beat a child fact there will never be a good reason for a child's life to in danger by another person." Sakura intervened "I hope you die and burn into the red flames of hell! You stupid bastard, you don't dissever a life". I had never seen Sakura like this, her words were so true. Sakura's stepdad grabbed Sakura and twisted her arm behind her back. She cried out in pain. I knew I had to help and landed a hard punch at the man's face. He in turn, kneed me in the stomach so hard that I coughed up blood and my vision went a little fuzzy. Then, he struck me across the face. The last thing I remember was Sakura screaming my name, tears pouring down her porcelain face.

I slowly opened my eyes "Where am I?"

"Ah Sasori your awake at last" Said a feminine voice, my eyes sight still a bit blurry. Suddenly a slap struck my face causing blood to run down my lip. I heard a scream it sounded like Sakura, my eye sight slowly getting back to normal.

"W-What... where's Sakura?" I asked

"Why should I tell a bastard like you who tried to kiss her?"

My eyes adjusted enough so I could see a silhouette of a woman I recognised only too well.

"You... What have you done to her?"

"Let's just say you won't be seeing that little bitch ever again."

I forced myself up, ignoring the pain. "You fucking whore!"

"I wouldn't move around too much if I were you. My boyfriend can always come to finish you off. You can't do anything much threatening in your present state."

"I can do what the fuck I like!" I got up and stumbled around blindly, my vision blacking out occasionally "You didn't answerer my question, where is Sakura?"

"I told you, you won't be seeing her again" her mother harshly spoke I ignored her and carried on my search, occasionally crashing into things since my vision was so fucked up. The screams and cries of pain got louder as I went deeper and deeper into the forest. I approached a certain tree quite deep in to the forest that's when I saw Sakura lying helpless on the floor as her stepfather kicked mercilessly at her trembling body.

"You really are a sick bastard aren't you?"

"Sasori no offence but you really are annoying me know"

"Yeah none taken, no offence to you to as you really do piss me off as well"

"Again with the swearing. Did your mother use to swear all the time, let me guess every time she fucked a man she use to count the next morning how many men she fucked in one night"

"What did you fucking say? Let me tell you something you son of a bitch for starters my mother was married and another thing she's dead! You sick twat how can you be so heartless but to call a dead person. Who do you fucking think you are to talking about my mum like that? What right do you think you have?"

"I think I have all the right in the world since her son is pissing me off"

"I wouldn't use the word think if I was you, you might strain yourself"

"Well aren't we the comedian"

I growled. "Shut the hell up!"

"Respect your fucking elder's boy!"

"I can tell you're part of the fucking elderly!"

"Your lame-ass parents didn't even raise you properly, did they I bet they are turning in their graves right now as we speak, aren't they?"

"I told you to never speak of my parents that way!"

"And what are you going to do about it, you silly little boy Go back to your playpen. I do not have time to deal with such immature little brats! How should I care if your parents are dead do you expect me to stand here crying explaining how sorry I am for your loss I don't give a fuck! Now I'm going to kill this little bitch of yours that you love so dearly!" I gasped as the man pulled out a sawn off shotgun and pointed it at my dear Sakura.

"No!" My instincts took over. I leapt in front of the weapon just as the trigger pulled back. I heard a sharp crack and then a searing pain in my stomach. As I fell, I felt the warm wetness of blood as it soaked my body and the forest grass beneath it. Sakura screamed and clung to me, tears pouring down her face. I coughed up blood and gave her a weak smile. "I-I'm going to b-be fine."

"Sasori! No! Oh God, you're bleeding so much!" She sobbed. Her step dad ran away, stupid twat. My life began to flash before my eyes. The very few memories I had of my parents' were right before me. They were telling me to stay away from the light telling me to hang in there. But I wanted to stay with my parents' it didn't feel like I was dying, it felt like a new gate was opening. I was shouted mum, dad come closer, I could hear Sakura in the background screaming hang on Sasori help is on the way. Everything was getting darker a faint white light was approaching me, my parents' were getting closer, my heart better getting slower. Was this really the end of Sasori no danna, no it couldn't I had to hang in there for Sakura's sake. I loved her too much I want to be by her side for the rest of my life. What the fuck is happening to me I know I'm dying slowly and painfully but I really don't feel like I'm dying. My vision now was almost gone completely I could still see Sakura but she was blurred

"S-Sakura I-I L-love you… I-I'm sorry T-That I couldn't S-save Y-you"

"Sasori!" She screamed "You've done everything for me I love you too so much were going to get through this ok? The ambulance is almost here, they'll take you to the hospital and this time tomorrow me and you will be laughing and hugging and when you get out we will go home and do everything… we will go out for dinner, cuddle up on the sofa together, watch films"

"S-Sakura I-I'm dying I-I won't M-make it, J-just remember I-I L-love Y-you" she wiped away the few tears falling down my face than wiping away her own tears falling down her beautiful porcelain face. I heard the ambulance sirens get louder they must have been here but unfortunately I was getting weaker. Till suddenly everything black I couldn't see a thing I could still hear though. I heard the paramedics talking putting the oxygen mask on me. Not only did the ambulance arrive but so did the police. The last thing I remembered was Sakura gripping my hand before blackness invaded my vision. I didn't know if I was dead or alive. But I just prayed I could be here for Sakura. I knew she needed me and I needed her...


	6. Dead or Alive?

**A/N: This chapter is in Sakura's point of view**

I saw the paramedics take Sasori in the ambulance tears still pouring down my face I loved him too much he couldn't die. As I went to get into the ambulance one of the paramedics stopped me "What the hell? Why won't you let me go in?" I demanded an answerer

"Listen young lady he is badly injured and he's very luck to still be breathing, so for his health no one will ride in the ambulance" I wanted to argue with the middle age paramedic but I knew the more time I wasted arguing the less help Sasori would get. I fell to my knees praying out loud "God help save Sasori he may not be the most perfectly behaved boy out there but I love him dearly and with his inconceivable past I believe he dissevers a life to live. Please all might one help Sasori through this amen" More tears rolled down my face, I felt a hand touch my shoulder I turned around and saw a young police man.

"Miss Sakura Haruno, right?"

"Yes that's me"

"I'm officer Masato, Sakura I'm taking you to the hospital to treat your cuts but we need to evacuate the forest fast because your mum and step dad are still lurking around here. Don't worry we have our top officers out there searching for them."

"Ok" was my only response I was happy he was taking me to the hospital then I could see Sasori, as for him only taking me to heal my cuts and wounds... I'm a medic ninja... well in training but I can heal that it's only a minor injury. If only I was a professional medic ninja than I would have been able to save my Sasori-kun, no I mustn't beat myself up over this it wasn't my fault it was that twat for a step dad and that bitch my mum fault. I got into the police car, sitting on the comfortable seats, I sank right in them.

"Sakura is it alright if I ask you a few questions about the incident?"

"Ask away" I gave him a positive smile even though I wasn't felling very positive, all I could think about was Sasori how could he take the bullet for me I felt so guilty I really did wish it was me who got shot not Sasori, I loved too much to lose him, he's the only boy I could say really respected me. Unless you say Sasuke respects me well I guess in a way he does. No what am I saying I hate that stupid twat he's a blood harasser.

"Now Sakura tell me, how long have your parents been beating you for?"

I sighed then processed with my answerer "It started when my dad died when I was six-years-old. My mum has always been a little on the loopy side even when my dad was alive she use to hit me, just not as bad as now. My dad always stopped her if he was there."

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad. When did your mum meet your step dad?"

"It was three months after my dad died she went out one night to a club or pub or something like that anyway she came back with this man I thought it was just a one night stand at first but that I realized they were serious"

"When did your step dad first hit you?

"One night I was doing my homework and my mum told me to come downstairs, when I got down there he struck me across the face causing blood to trickle down my face. My mum then got up and kicked me with so much force that I fell to the ground"

"Did he ever say why he hit you?"

"No" Tears rolled my face I was still thinking of Sasori I needed to see him I needed to be by his side, I needed to see him when he woke up, that's if he woke. What am I saying of course he is going to wake up Sasori was strong I know he can survive, can he?

"Would you like to me stop asking you questions?"

"Sorry, it's ok I'm just thinking of Sasori"

"In all honesty I don't know what happened all I know is that he got shot"

"Well a few days ago Sasori moved here, we met in school and we made friends. We were in P.E playing hockey this boy called Gaara hit the ball and it hit Sasori in the stomach causing him to be badly bruised. I healed him as I'm a medic ninja... in training. So he asked me if I wanted to go for a friendly drink so I said yes as we were talking my mum saw us and dragged me home. That night she took me to her boyfriend's flat; I was already beaten and bruised because my mum did a good of beating me up in the car. When we arrived he wasn't there so she snatched the opportunity and beat me some more. About twenty minutes later to my surprise Sasori burst in and saved me. He took me back to his flat and that's where he kissed me and I guess from that night you could say we were going out."

"You poor child, you're so lucky Sasori found you"

"I know, do you think he will be ok?"

"Well he sounds like a strong kid so he might survive" I smiled in response and looked out the window hoping that the police would find that twat and his whore. Just then, we arrived at the hospital, I hoped to see Sasori or any evidence of him there. But there was none. I only prayed that he'd be ok, Still clinging to hope, I was lead into a cubicle where a nurse treated my wounds and doubled confirmed that I was alright to leave, but I didn't want to leave. I wanted to see Sasori. How could I leave? Deep down, I knew this was my entire fault. I went to buy myself a drink as I was quite parched. I slowly drank not being able to rid my mind of Sasori I wanted to see him, touch him, feel him, I loved him so much words can't describe how much I feel for this boy. I needed to see him that's it I'm going to the receptionist I needed to know that he was alive. I walked to the receptionist desk

"Excuse me can you tell me where I may find Sasori no danna"

"At the minute Mr. No danna is having a serious operation"

"Serious? What? Why? Is his injury really that horrific?"

"He is undergoing a serious operation on his stomach are you a relative of Mr. No danna by any chance?"

"No, I'm his girlfriend"

"Well I'm sorry but you can't see him until the operation has finished and when doctors say it's permitted for him to have visitors"

"Ok" I sighed all I could do is wait, I took a seat in the waiting room it was quite late, it was ten forty-five I was starting to get tired my body ached so much from the kicks and punches I had received from my mum and step dad. Across from me was a mum with her son he must have been about five-years-old. He was crying in pain holding his arm, from the looks he must have broke it but without an x-ray I couldn't tell. I was a little jealous due to the love this little boy was receiving; I wish my mum loved me like that. I wonder if that's how Sasori feels when he see's kids with their parents', with his parents' being dead he must get jealous as well. I soon fell asleep. That morning I felt someone nudged me; I awoke to see a nurse

"Miss wake up"

"Huh"

"You're in the hospital, aren't you the girl who wanted to see Mr. No danna"

"Yes" I then recognized it was the woman from the reception

"His operation finished a few hours ago, would you like to see him"

I jumped out of my seat "Yes please"

"Just remember you need to be quiet because he is still weak. I also have some other news about him, are you sure you want to me to tell you?"

"Yes I need to know"

"He is currently in a coma"

"Please take me to him" I sighed, then followed the nurse into the room where Sasori was being treated. I slowly walked in preparing myself. I walked in and my eyes filled with tears as I saw Sasori lying helpless on the bed, watching him breath weakly. He had the heart monitor attached to him, his heart beat was looking good. I went and sat on the seat next to his bed, I then kissed his check

"Sakura you know what would be nice" Said the nurse

"What?"

"If you got him some flowers for when he wakes up"

"That sounds nice" I left the room. As I took a step outside the hospital I took a deep breath and felt the fresh air touch my porcelain face. I walked to the floor shop; everyone was staring at me I wonder why? Maybe it I had a visible cut who knows? I walked into the flower shop and who do I see? Yes my arch rival Ino Yamanaka I hope she wouldn't insult me I really wasn't in the mood.

"Sakura...hello"

"Hello Ino"

"I'm sorry to hear about Sasori"

"What? How do you know about that?"

"Everyone knows Sakura about what happened in to the forest between you, your stepdad and mum"

"How do they know?"

"It's all over the news and in the newspaper don't you read the newspaper?"

"At the minute Ino the newspaper not on mind"

"Oh yeah sorry... Sakura you know if you ever want to talk I' am here"

"Thanks Ino" What's her game I wonder, yes me and Ino use to be best friends till she found out about Sasuke having a massive crush on me.

"Sakura I know we don't get along but would you like to start our friendship again?"

"Ino what's made you want to be friends again I thought I was billboard brows"

"The truth is Sakura the other night I was thinking about the past and our friendship times and we had such a laugh, so what do you say?"

I really did need a friend and what she was saying was true we had a load of laughs, we did have a good time "Ok Ino let's be friends again" She gave me a friendly hug, I forgot how she use to like to squeeze people I swear she is trying to get my intestines to come out my mouth. She let go of me.

"So Sakura what kind of flowers are you looking for?"

"I was thinking something to show that I love him, maybe something to say I have some good memories with him"

"I've got the perfect flower in that case how about Forget-me-not" She handed me one, there absolutely beautiful flowers. Forget-me-not flowers are the most beautiful shade of sky-blue or pink with white. They have a yellow centre. The leaves are a brilliant shade of green and are round shape.

"They're beautiful I'll take five. By the way Ino what do they symbolise?"

"They symbolise True love, hope, remembrance, memories. I have another flower you may like, they came today"

"What?"

"How about a Sakura flower, hey Sakura?"

"Why not" We laughed as I went to pay Ino stopped me "Ino let me pay!"

"No Sakura you're not paying they're free"

"Are you sure let me at least pay half?"

"No!"

"Yes!" Out of nowhere Ino mother came

"Hello Sakura"

"Hello Mrs. Yamanaka"

"Sorry to hear about what happened to you and that boy called Sasori"

"Well there's not much I can about the past but that thanks for your support" Ino mother didn't know me and Ino were rivals she thought had been best friends all these months. I'm glad me Ino had made up I really need a friend. Thankfully even when Ino ended our friendship with me, she didn't tell anyone any of my secrets so I knew I could trust even though she does have a big gob.

"Ino here is the money for the flowers"

"Sakura no I told you, you don't need to pay. Mum tell her"

"Sakura you don't need to they're free"

"Are you sure? Thank you". As I was about to leave I heard Ino call for me

"Sakura would you like me to come to the hospital with you?"

"Yes please" Ino looked at her mum, her mum nodded then taking over Ino's shift. We walked down the streets of Tokyo yet again people were staring at me. One girl wouldn't stop looking at me and Ino. Did she want a photograph or something?

"What you staring at?" Ino shouted to the girl

"I don't know, give me a minute" I laughed at the girl owning Ino, when a person insulted Ino she pulled this face that was absolutely hilarious.

"What you laughing at?" Ino snapped

"You getting owned" I needed a laugh at this moment in time I mean nothing going right first I nearly get beaten up to death in the middle of a forest, then my boyfriend get's shot while protecting me. But then again I have had some good news at least I knew Sasori was alive and breathing he was just in a coma that was the only problem and I had made up with my best friend so that was nice. We arrived at the hospital, when who was there yes Karin was. I sighed this was going to get ugly when Ino wasn't insulting me, she was insulting Karin. Yes Karin was another massive fan girl of Sasuke Uchiha. Ino hated anyone who liked Sasuke, she never believed me when I told her I hated Sasuke but oh well that's the past now.

"Ino I hope you're not planning on stealing Sasuke from me you know he will never go out with you"

"Please, keep talking. I always yawn when I am interested."

"Oh Ino you're only jealous of my good looks"

Ok Karin can't talk about Ino being ugly I mean no offence to Karin but she's not exactly pretty herself she has red eyes, matching hair color, and an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short, pointy, and unkempt on the right side, while it is long, pin-straight and combed on her left side. She also wears brown glasses.

"I've seen anteaters more good looking then you"

"Oh please don't bring your mother into this Ino"

"Why I ought to" I pulled Ino away before there was a massive bitch fight in the middle of the hospital. We walked to the room where Sasori was being treated. When we walked in Ino's jaw dropped when she saw Sasori, I went and put the flowers in a vase for him. I looked at him and sighed how weak and helpless he looked I just wanted him to wake up so I could hug him in my arms. He vowed to protect me no matter what and he did, he got shot for me. My eyes filled with tears while looking at him. Ino came up behind me and put her arm around me telling me it was going to be ok.

"Sakura what happened in the forest?"

"On Thursday after school I and Sasori went for a drink, just a friendly drink. Then my mum came and dragged me away, in the car she smacked my face causing my face to hit the glass and blood to run down my face. She hit me because she caught Sasori about to kiss me. Then she drove me to her boyfriend's house he wasn't there but she thought it would be a good opportunity to beat me some more. About twenty minutes later Sasori burst in the door and saved me, since that day I was staying with him" Tears were building up in Ino's eyes

"Sakura I'm so sorry for the things I've done if I knew all this I would have been a better friend and not let jealousy get to me"

"It's ok Ino do you want me to carry on"

"If it will make you feel better than yes"

"Yesterday evening Sasori said to me if I wanted to go for a walk, so I said yes and we did as we returned back to Sasori's flat who was there but my step dad. Him and Sasori got into a verbal fight during this fight my step dad revealed why he hit me, I sort of lashed out at him when he twisted my arm and hit me. Sasori went to protect me when my stepdad hit him causing him to pass out. While Sasori was passed out they shoved him in the back of the car. At the same time my mum tied my hands behind my back, blindfolding me then she shoved me in the boot of the car. They drove us to a forest. Obviously with me being blindfolded I didn't know what was going on when they threw me out of the boot. My mum removed the blindfold then my step dad picked me up and took me deep into the forest. He was kicking at my trembling body. Yet again out of nowhere Sasori came and him and my step dad got into another verbal fight my stepdad started insulting Sasori parents, who are dead. My stepdad pulled out a sawn off shotgun and aimed for me; suddenly Sasori jumped in front and took the bullet for me."

Ino looked at me in disbelief; I didn't blame her it was a tragic but true story. "Sakura no wonder you have all the scars"

"The scars are the only reason I act like the school bad girl"

"Why?"

"If anyone asked me where I got the scar from I could just say in a fight or something like that but I guess everyone will know the truth now at school"

"Properly" Ino's phone rang "Oh shit I forgot to turn it off" I rolled my eyes she still picked up the phone though. I was gazing at Sasori while Ino was on the phone. "Sakura I'm sorry I have to go there has been a mess up in the flower shop and my mum wants me to help I'm so sorry"

"It's ok see you later Ino"

"Bye Sakura remember to take care of yourself and Sasori"

"I will do bye" Ino left the hospital leaving me alone with Sasori, I thought I would rearrange the flowers by putting the Sakura flower in the centre of the vase then putting the Forget-me-not around the Sakura flower. "Masterpiece" I muttered to myself. I went to the window looking at the scenery outside; it was acutely nice, relaxing. I started to hear groans come from inside in the same room I was in, but there were only two people in the room me and Sasori... Sasori must have woke I turned around and rushed besides him. He's eye were slowly opening.

"S-Sakura"

"Sasori your alive thank god" He was awake and alive I couldn't believe it thank god my Sasori-kun was alive...


	7. I'll stand by you

"S-Sakura G-get the nurse" I did as he requested, soon in came the nurse

"Sasori I see you're out of your coma, now let me just give you a check over" The nurse checked him over, I monitored every move the nurse made as one day I would be doing this for a living, to become a nurse is my dream it doesn't run in my family though. Just the thought of being the first Haruno lady to become a nurse made me excited.

"You're very lucky to be alive, Sasori" was the nurse's response

"I' am?"

"Yes you are you do know there is a very low chance of surviving when you're shot in the stomach" I intervened

"You see Sasori in the medical world; a person would live, IF the bullet ONLY penetrated the abdomen, through to the stomach, a possible 15 minutes. It is a horrible death- as we all know that our stomach is filled with hydrochloric acid. As the blood begins to intermix with the stomach acid, this causes fatal toxemia and extreme blood loss in the individual."

"I would bet that if no one received medical attention, and a bullet penetrated stomach with substantial force, that the individual would die of blood loss, within fifteen minutes of penetration." I just had to show off then; I guess I was trying to make myself looking smart in front of the nurse hoping she would tell my teacher. My teacher was strict, very strict her name was Tsunade. The nurse left the room

"Sakura will you get me a drink please?"

"Of course Sasori-kun, what would you like?"

"Just a bottle of water please"

I came back with the bottle of water and what do I see... Sasori having a verbal fight with a nurse and not just any nurse; he was just having a fight with TSUNADE! Sasori as much as I love you; you can be a really big prick at times. I rushed over to him and lost my temper. "Sasori! You are a complete dick sometimes! She is my trainer and you're jeopardising my whole career!"Tsunade gave Sasori one last glare and walked out, not bothering to make any eye contact to me. I was ruined.

"Well your trainer is a bitch"

"She's not that bad once you get to know her"

"Oh really?" He rolled his eyes

"What's wrong with you, you're not normally like this at all"

"Oh I'm sorry you're not the one who's been shot in the stomach, almost faced death and just come out of a coma"

"Sasori... I'm sorry I've been so careless recently"

"No you haven't, look if I see your teacher again I'll tell her I'm sorry"

"Thank you"

"So you got any news to tell me?"

"Acutely I do"

"Why don't you come and lye next to me" I went and cuddled up with Sasori, he came forward pressing his warm lips on mine, it felt so good to feel his lips. "I've missed that" he gave me that cute smile that made me feel special. "What's this news you go to tell me, my cherry blossom?"

"While you were in a coma I went out to buy you some flowers, I'm not sure if you know this but Ino's family own the flower shop. When I was there Ino asked me to be her friend again and well I really needed a friend so me and Ino are friends again."

"I'm so glad you two are friends again"

"Also you should know the whole of Tokyo knows what happened in the forest" he looked at with those mesmerizing eyes of his, they were filled with sorrow. I hugged him tighter. "Sasori why did you save my life?"

"Because I love you more than anything, you don't know how much you mean to me. When I first saw you in, in Mr. Obtuses' class I instantly fell in love with you. That night when I rescued you I didn't do it because I was bored and had nothing else to do, I did it because I loved you and you have a future ahead of you I don't"

"Sasori I love you too, you do have a future ahead of you a future with me" he hugged me tighter my head resting on his bare chest for a fourteen year old his body had a nice muscular tone coming along. He came to give me another kiss only this time he wanted more, he wanted to make this kiss last. I felt his tongue demanding an entry into my mouth. I allowed him. Our tongues' fought for dominies eventually he won. We were lost in this kiss the world around us didn't exist anymore. Unfortunately, the perfect moment was interrupted when a figure appeared at the door.

Sasori stopped kissing me and his eyes widened. "G-Granny?"

I leapt up in shock to see the old woman slowly trudging away. Damn.

"Sasori you shouldn't be so intimate in your condition" He groaned he must have got annoyed to be honest I was a little his grandma always seemed to walk in on us enjoying our self's.

"I'm going home Sasori, I need to check the flat"

"What the fuck? You just got here does that fucking flat mean more to you then your own grandson"

"Sasori don't swear at me!" His grandma stormed off

"Stupid old bitch I hate her you know if I ever find the prick who murdered my parents I'll kill him" I looked at him, he looked so pissed off I had to think of something to take his mind off his grandma but what could I do?

"Sasori-kun please don't get mad you know I don't like seeing you mad" He turned around giving me a thrilling kiss on my lips, he was an amazing kisser every time he kissed me I felt like the world stopped.

"Sakura I think we should watch the news to see what they're saying about this whole situation unless you've already seen it?"

"No I haven't Sasori-kun" I turned on the small television the hospital provided for the patients. It was five to six the news would be starting in five minutes. I went back and cuddled with Sasori he put his arm around me.

"Are you comfy my cherry blossom?"

"I'm always comfy when I'm with you Sasori-kun" He smiled at me again as we both watched the TV. The news started.-Welcome to the six o'clock news with your main presenters Ima Suzuki and Naoko Nakamura- "Sasori do you think they found them?"

"Were just going to have to watch and find out" I started to shake he kissed my forehead "Don't worry my cherry blossom everything is going to be ok trust me" I smiled at him and continued to watch the news

"Hitting our headlines today is the trial of a mother who physically and mentally abused her fourteen year-old daughter with the help of her boyfriend."Explained Ima.

**"**The victim was high school student Sakura Haruno, who received horrifying injuries over years and years. Last week, a young boy intervened and was shot. He almost died but is now recovering well in hospital. We have some good news today at around four o'clock police located a small cabin deep into the forest, when police burst through the door and found a man and woman who matched the descriptions of the criminals perfectly. They have both been taken in to custody and the trail is expected sometime next week." Sasori closed the TV.

"Sakura you're free from them now"

"Does this mean I have to go to court now?"

"Yeah but don't worry I'll have to go as well and give my side of the story"

"I'm so glad you'll be there Sasori-kun" I hugged him. "Sasori I'm scared"

"Sacred of what my little cherry blossom?"

"What if they don't get sent down then I'll have to move back in with them"

"Sakura listen to me if that happened you will not be going back with them I promise I did not just jump in front of that gun and start saying to myself oh I wonder what it's like to get shot and nearly die. For you to go back and live with that bastard again"

"You really do care about me don't you Sasori?"

"Of course Sakura I love you more than anything in this world; words can't describe how much you mean to me" He kissed me softly on the lips then turned the TV on, I cuddled up next to him wishing the moment never ended.

*One week later*

It had been one week since Sasori had came out of his coma, it was miracle that he awoke so early many people are in coma's for two weeks to a month in some cases years but that's very rare. I was so nervous today, today was court day I had been dreading today all week me and Sasori went back to school on Wednesday everyone was staring but I didn't care. Mr obtuse didn't pick on me; I still hate the fat shit though. Ino hung around with me people were a bit shocked but I think they were concerned about me than anything. Sasuke wasn't at school this surprised me apparently his family went on holiday for two weeks. Still a bit odd it's not like Sasuke to be off school but then again his family do own their own business it was properly the only time his family could get off work, who knew anyway today was the day I might be set free or be put back into the cage of sorrow I had been locked in all those years. I sighed heavily, feeling two strong arms wrap around my waist

"Don't worry cherry blossom everything's going to be fine trust me"

"I know Sasori-kun I'm just a bit edgy I haven't seen them both since the attack" Sasori was wearing a black suit, white shirt and a black tie to match, god he looked so hot in a suit I really do love him, he's caring, kind, loyal everything a girl wants in a guy. I was wearing a black skirt, black blazer and a white blouse, it was nice of elder Chiyo to buy these for us but personally I feel like I'm going to a funeral then to court. We walked into the kitchen Sasori poured me a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Sasori-kun"

"You're welcome I'm going to brush my teeth please don't worry my cherry blossom"

"I won't Sasori-kun"

After we'd finished getting ready, Elder Chiyo drove us to the court. We sat in the back of the car in silence. It seemed like we were all on edge. Sasori then laid his hand on top of mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. When he was there, I felt like all my troubles could just melt away. I took a quick glance at the SATNAV. We still had at least another twenty minutes till we arrived. Those last twenty minutes went too fast we had arrived, Granny Chiyo got out the car.

"Sakura it will be fine, the faster you get out the car the faster this will all be over" I nodded in agreement and got out the car. I grabbed Sasori hand walking into the large building. He looked so calm while I looked like a nervous wreck. A woman approached us she told what would happen in the court room

"Are you to Mr Sasori No Danna and Mrs Sakura Haruno?" We both nodded at the woman "Your trail starts in ten minutes once inside you will both be separated, Sasori you will go to one booth and Sakura you will go into the other. Your mother and Step father will be there and will be able to see you. The first thing the judge will ask is what happened so be prepared to answerer questions once you have given all your evidence the jury will decide whether your mum and step dad will be found guilty or not, I'll see you both inside good luck" The woman left. I started to cry

"Sakura don't cry they will get sent down today" He wiped away the tears running down my face

"Yeah but Sasori-kun were both getting separated you're the only thing that is helping me through this"

"I'm going to be across from you were in the same room"

I hugged him tight "Sasori-kun I love you so much"

"I know you do, I love you too" He moved his lips closer to mine, I tilted my head so he could kiss me better, once his lips were pressed on mine I was lost every time he kissed me I felt like a new person he really did make me feel special I'm so glad I met him. If I didn't meet him I would properly still get beaten up every night, still be arch rivals with Ino and feel like no one cared about me. I felt someone tap me on the back I turned and who do I see?

"Hello Sakura" It was officer Masato

"Hello officer"

"Good luck for today, sorry I've got to go, got another court case going off the same time as yours"

"Thank you, bye officer"

"And he is?" Sasori intervened

"He's the officer who brought me to the hospital when you were in your coma"

"Oh"

In came a different officer "Sasori go into the room on my rite, Sakura in the room on my left" We nodded looked at each other than walked into the separate rooms. I was nervous this would be the first I'd see my mum, I was scared even though I knew she couldn't hurt me here. I sighed and sat down on the wooden seat. In came the judge we were told to all rise; so obviously I obeyed.

The judge began to speak "Today's case number 284 section B charges attempted murder, child abuse, assault and harassment. The Victim Mrs Sakura Haruno age fourteen and Mr Sasori No Danna age fourteen, bring in the offenders" I took a deep breath as I saw my mum and step dad walk in, for obvious reasons they were separated. My hand began to shake, I looked over at Sasori he gave me ` It's going to be ok` look and looked away. The Judge continued to speak "First we shall hear the offender's side to the story, Mr Akuhei Satō to the stand" It was my step dad first he looked dreadful well he looked dreadful before but now he looks worse, I wonder what they're doing to him in there, I hope something unimaginable happened to him. "Mr. Satō you have been accused with attempted murder, assault and child abuse how do pled to these chargers?"

"Not guilty your honor" The sick bastard I thought to myself after everything he put me and Sasori through I just want to smack him, I looked over at Sasori he just looked at the man in disbelief I looked away.

"May I remind you sir we have serious evidence against you, including an eyewitness"

"All my actions have a reason"

"In that case sir, I shall state each charge and you shall tell me your reason against it. First charge attempted murder"

"Self defense"

"Second charge assault"

"Yet again self defense"

"Last charge child abuse"

"It wasn't child abuse it called teaching a brat a lesson in respecting her elders"

"You say self defense but yet you're the one who went into Mr. No Danna's house assaulted him, kidnapped Sakura and Mr. No Danna, took them to a forest, beat Sakura then when Sasori comes to save her you pull out a gun aim for Sakura but Sasori jumps in front. That doesn't sound like self defense to me that sounds like child abuse, assault and attempt murder to me. Is there anything else you would like to say?"

"No your honor"

"Next to the stand Ayano Haruno" My mother went to the stand she didn't change much, still had her pink hair and dull eyes, it's weird because my mum doesn't have emerald eyes neither does my dad to be honest I'm sure who has emerald eyes in my family.

"Mrs Haruno the same process used with your boyfriend shall be used again. How do you plead to attempted murder?"

"Partly guilty" I raised a brow, so did everyone in the court room

"How do you plead to assault?"

"Guilty"

"And to Child abuse?"

"Guilty" Everyone was shocked she just pleaded guilty every charge

"What the fuck are you doing?" Shouted my step dad

"Do not swear in my courtroom" the judge snapped back

"We can't go on like this we need to admit everything then we might get less time in this shithole"

"What did I just say about swearing?" Everyone ignored the judge "Would the jury like to hear the victim's side to the story?"

"No we have enough evidence already, we would like permission to the leave the room to decided on our verdict"

"Permission granted also if Mr No Danna and Mrs Sakura Haruno like to leave the courtroom for five minutes that is aloud" Me and Sasori both exited, once we were in the same room again I ran into Sasori arms, He hugged me in return.

"I told you everything is going to be ok now"

"I hope so Sasori-kun" He gave me a soft kiss on my lips while I hugged him tighter "What do you think the jury are saying?"

"I think they're saying once we lock up that twat and his whore then we can go buy some ramen after" I chuckled he was trying to make me laugh. A man appeared behind Sasori he had spiky silver hair.

"Are you a No Danna boy?" Said the man

"Yeah who the hell are you?"

"You look so much like your father, you will find out who I' am on Thursday when I come to your school" The man walked away

Sasori turned towards me "That was weird, there's something about him I don't like" before I had time to answerer out came a police offer telling us to get back in the court, Sasori gave me one last kiss on the cheek then went into the other room, I then went into the room I was in previously.

"What is your final verdict?" Asked the judge

"We find Mr. Akuhei Satō and Mrs. Ayano Haruno" My heart got faster as I waited to see if my mum and step dad would get sent down for everything they had done to me "We find the two...

* * *

**A/N: Can I just say a massive thank you to everyone who leaves me a review, I do read your reviews and any advice you give me I take on board I would just like to say sorry for leaving this on a massive clif hanger sorry. I promise to publish chapter 8 asap. With school being finished till Semptember for me I have more time to write :D anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review :D**


	8. Justice?

"Guilty" I jumped out of my chair, I was so happy words couldn't describe at last them two twat's are getting their just deserts. "Both are sentenced to life imprisonment" I looked over to Sasori he gave me the ` I told you so look` then winked at me, I smiled back. But as they went down, my mother mimed: 'I'll get you, whore'

That wiped the smile right off my face. It was possible that they could escape? What if they did? What would happen would they attempt murder again? Get revenge? I felt sick and dizziness took me over. Everything wet black. I fainted. The next thing I knew was that I was in Sasori arms'

"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura are you ok…Sakura"

"S-Sasori" I muttered, my eye sight slowly adjusting back to normal "S-Sasori K-kun can we go home now?"

"Of course my cherry blossom" I stood up, my balance still a bit unsteady; I rested on Sasori for support we got in the car. "Cheer up cherry blossom"

I looked up at him "I'm fine Sasori-kun thank you for asking"

"Sasori?" Asked Chiyo

"Yes grandma?"

"When we get back to the flat, I will give you then key leave you some money because I need to go do another puppet show in Wakayama"

"Ok grandma" He looked calm normally when she leaves he looks so pissed off and that he wants to kill someone. Twenty minutes later we arrived back at the flat, his grandma gave us both a hug then left. Sasori grabbed my arms', pulling me closer "So where home alone, what do you want to do baby?"

"Well I want to call Ino and talk to her" Sasori faced dropped

"Ok Sakura I'm going to get changed" He went off

I picked up the phone dialing Ino's number "Hello Ino… I'm fine thank you… do you want to come over then I can tell you about court… no Sasori doesn't mind…you'll be over in five minutes great see you later bye". I went to get changed; I changed into my white Tab sleeve shirt, my dark blue jeans and my tuck Ribbon Lace Hi Tops shoes. Sasori got changed into his blimey polo which was green and had lines of dark blue, his black jeans and his white trainers he looked absolutely stunning.

I went to the living room where Sasori was sat watching TV "Is Ino coming?" he asked me

"Yes she will be here in five minutes"

"Sakura I'm sorry for my behaviour just then, I don't know what came over I mean you're just so beautiful"

"Sasori you have nothing to be sorry for" I was blushing like mad; I heard a knock then went and opened the door.

"SAKURA TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED" Ino shouted in my face

"You know Ino I'm in front of you, you don't have to shout"

"Well I'm SORRY that I'm concerned about my FRIEND" We walked into the kitchen "So Sakura what happened?"

"They got found guilty and got life sentence"

"That's brilliant news" Ino shirked

In came Sasori "No need to scream the flat down, Barbie" I laughed at his nickname for her, she pulled that `No he didn't just own me` look.

"Whatever Ken"

Sasori smirked "Now ladies and Barbie would anyone like a drink" we both nodded

"Yes please ken"

"You're welcome Barbie" He poured us both a drink "I'm going to watch TV leave you two to talk for a bit" He then left the room.

"Sakura you look upset, you should be happy"

"Ino can we go for a walk then I can talk better" I wisp heard, she look at me with concern

"Ok Sakura" I went into the living room to tell Sasori we were going for a walk

"Sasori were going for a walk, you know girl talk"

"Girl talk you say well in that case I'm glad to stay home" He smiled at me, Ino came into the living room. "Hey Ino look you're on TV" I burst out laughing, so did Sasori while Ino gave him the evils. The advert on the TV was the new Barbie coming out.

"Oh shut up Sasori" As me and Ino were going to leave, he grabbed me back and planted a sweet kiss on my lips

"Cheer up cherry blossom I know when your upset or not" His eye were filled with concern I really wanted to tell him what was bugging me but it wasn't fair on him he risked his life for me I didn't want him to worry about me anymore, I just wanted to stay with him for the rest of my life.

"I love you Sasori"

"I love you too, see you later, bye Barbie"

"Bye Sasori"

"Bye ken" We left the flat "Sakura why the long face your mum and step dad have been sent down for life"

"Ino when they were getting taken away she mimed back to me `I'll get you, you whore` and to be honest I'm scared that they might escape and come kill me"

"Sakura they're going to the most toughest prison in Japan they have no chance of escaping"

I let out a sigh and looked at my best friend. "You know what Ino You're absolutely right. Thank you."

She raised a blonde eyebrow. "Hey, Sakura, where's that smile?"

I grinned at her. She gave me that reassuring, trusting smile that I've known since we were kids. It brought back a lot of memories for me.

"That's better. Now how about I treat us all to a meal"

"I would like that, Ino. Thanks let's go pick Sasori up first though" We went back and picked Sasori up, after that all walked down the local ramen shop

"Ok whose idea was this?" Sasori asked as we took our seats

"Ino's idea" I replied

"Thank you Ino in that case"

"You're welcome Sasori"

"Wait a minute did you two just call each other by your real names?" We all laughed

"I guess we did cherry blossom, I'm glad you're feeling better care to tell me what was wrong earlier?"

"My stomach was hurting and I didn't want to worry you"

"You should have told me still, you know I would have got you some tablets"

"I know Sasori-Kun" Ino went to get the food while me and Sasori cuddle up together, people were looking and snickering but we didn't care we were celebrating the fact I couldn't get hurt by the people who were meant to love me anymore. "Sasori people are looking and it's really starting to piss me off"

"Ignore them Sakura they're just nosey retards" I nodded my head in agreement, then Ino came back with three blows of ramen "Would you ladies like to hear a joke?" we both nodded "Two old guys are pushing their carts around Wal-Mart when they collide.  
The first old guy says to the second guy, 'Sorry about that. I'm looking for my wife, and I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. The second old guy says, 'That's OK, it's a coincidence. I'm looking for my wife, too. I can't find her and I'm getting a little desperate. 'The first old guy says, 'Well, maybe I can help you find her. What does she look like?'The second old guy says, 'Well, she is 27 yrs old, tall, with red hair, blue eyes, long legs, and is wearing short shorts. What does your wife look like?' To which the first old guy says, 'Doesn't matter, and let's look for yours." Me and Ino went into hysterics, Sasori jokes could be so funny at times and some could just be plain stupid, I laugh though because I love him and he really does try to make it look like the past was never there.

"Oh my gosh it's SASUKE!" Ino shouted; me and Sasori rolled our eyes. Shit I thought to myself that fucking harasser is going to come over here and start flirting. Sasuke looked at our table, gave a respectful nod to Ino then looked at me

"Sakura me and my family have been on holiday for the last week but I heard on the news what happened later today while I was at home the news was on again and said that they were sentenced to life imprisonment. What I'm trying to say is well done and I'm sorry for my behaviour in the past, please forgive me and I hope you and Sasori our happy together" Did I just hear that or is this a dream? Did Sasuke just say sorry? Did he just say for me and Sasori to be happy together?

"I forgive you Sasuke and thank you"

"You're welcome Sakura... by any chance you haven't seen my brother have you?"

"No sorry Sasuke"

"It's ok I better carry on my search for him" Sasuke left I sighed

"You ok cherry blossom?"

"Yes thank you" we stayed in the ramen shop for about another hour till Ino got a phone call from her mother

"See you later you two"

"Bye Ino" me and Sasori headed home hand in hand he had a peculiar look on his face "Is something wrong Sasori-Kun?"

"It's still bugging me who that sliver haired man was that saw in court today"

"Why is it bothering you so much, he's just a man?"

"Sakura you know when I told you my parents' died, did I ever tell you how?"

"You told me they were murdered in the war"

"Yes that did happen but much more happen. They didn't just die because some fucking crazy lunatic killed them"

"Sasori tell me what happened"

"When they left for the war their main goal was to obtain a sacred scroll form the Konoha-village. But someone very high ranked in the Konoha ninjas was guarding it, his name was Sakumo Hatake better known as White Fang. My parents' team was fighting the guards outside while they snuck inside where the scroll was being kept. White fang was there hiding in the shadows. As my mum was about to grab the scroll he stabbed her in the back causing her to fall to the ground.

"Angle!" My dad shouted to her

"I-I'm F-Fine G-G-Get O-O-O-Out of H-H-Here, and L-L-Look A-A-After S-S-Sasori" Tears ran down her face the blood coming out of her back soaking my dad's hands

"Sasori needs his mother there by his side as well darling"

"P-Please T-Tell H-H-Him About M-Me" Her eyes slowly closed while her breathing got slower till eventually she stopped; she died in my father arms'

"YOU SICK BASTARD COME OUT NOW!" My father screamed

"As you wish" White fang came before him "She shouldn't be stealing"

"You shouldn't be murdering a young woman who will never see her son grow up; you've stopped that child from ever receiving a mother's hug and even a mother's love"

"I'm about to stop that child receiving a father's love" They ran at each other, my dad stabbed him in the eye causing him to lose his eye. My dad thought he killed him so he walked away but he was wrong White Fang pulled out a Space-Time Kunai and aimed for the back of my dad's neck, he got him thus causing him to die an instant death while White Fang got away" Sasori finished telling him his parents' death, I started to cry so he pulled me closer giving me a resurging hug.

"So you think that man is White Fang?"

"Yeah didn't you notice that his eyes were a different colour one was blue and the other was brown? Also did you notice the scar down his eye?

"I didn't but what would White Fang want from you?"

"I have the feeling he wants to kill the No Danna boy"

"I swear on Thursday in assembly some of the ninjas from Suna and Konoha are coming to talk to those who will be leaving Tokyo to go there and become a ninja or a medic ninja; maybe he is just here for that?"

"So why did he come up to me and ask me if I was a No Danna?"

"I don't know Sasori"

"Even if he was here to kill me he would never succeed I'd kill him before he could even touch me" I gave Sasori a smile it started to bug me what if he really did come to kill Sasori

"Sasori did you get told to go the assembly on Thursday?"

"Yeah only because I use to live in Suna. Who do you know that are going to the assembly?"

"Hmm Well I know Ino is and Sasuke is. I think Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro Itachi are and some others, why?"

"Just wondering" We arrived back to the flat

"I'm going for a shower"

"Ok cherry blossom, I'm going to my room I want to finish my art project"

I came out of the shower twenty minutes later once dressed I went into Sasori room to find him staring to his art project

"Sasori I thought you started that ages ago"

"I wanted to finish off another picture that was more important to me then the stupid art project, come sit on my knee and I'll show you it" I sat on his knees "Close your eyes cherry blossom" I shut my eyes "open them"

"Sasori"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it thank you" It was the picture I asked him for when he first showed me his artwork. It was me and him sitting in a park cuddling up together, I kissed him "Thank you"

"You are more than welcome its' always a pleasure looking at you even if it is on paper or in real life" I watched some TV while Sasori carried on his art project soon I went to bed then so did Sasori. What an interesting week we're going to have with that assembly then we might learn if White Fang is here to kill Sasori if he is here just to find out who will be going to Konoha or going to Suna?...


	9. Leaving me?

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry about the long wait my laptop broke and I had no other way to write but my laptop is fixed now so enjoy this chapter and leave me a review please :D**

* * *

The tweeting of the birds in the morning woke me up; I got up out of bed opened my window and took a deep breath "Shut the fuck up you stupid birds some of us can't be arsed to wake up for school today". I heard a light chuckle behind me "Good morning cherry blossom"

"Good morning Sasori-Kun" Sakura came up to me gave me hug I planted a light kiss on her lips. When granny Chiyo wasn't here Sakura slept in her room, when she was here she slept in my bed and I slept on the floor. But the sad truth was tomorrow was the last night she would be staying with me. After the court the judge ordered that Sakura would be fostered because granny Chiyo was unable to take care of two young teens in all honestly she can't even take care of one. She wouldn't be able to take care of Casper and he's a ghost. Sakura's new parents' Hiroshi & Emi they were nice people, Emi when she was younger had car accident that left unfertile. They had been looking for a long time to foster a child but they couldn't find anyone who they connected with. Then they met Sakura. Sakura is happy with living with them and the best part is Hiroshi & Emi have agreed to move to Konoha. Speaking of which it's that shitty assembly with White Fang I swear if he looks at me I will fucking kill him. I've got to remember to stay on guard though. "Sasori-Kun?"

"Yes cherry blossom"

"We should start getting ready remember we said we'd meet Ino at the bus stop"

"Yeah" I gave her a wink, once she left the room I took off my top slipping on my white shirt then slipping on my black school trousers last thing that was needed was my tie which I would put on later. I walked down the corridor and gave a quick knock on Sakura's door

"Come in" I entered there she sat with her white blouse on and her black skirt "You know I still feel our school uniform is more of a funeral suit, I mean come one white shirt/blouse with black trouser/skirts and to top it all of a black tie"

"I guess"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No why?"

"Well one you tell the birds to shut the fuck up, and you're not the same"

"White Fang"

"Sasori White Fang can't hurt you at school"

"It's not that I'm scared I might hurt him. I have to stand in front of the bastard who killed my parents'" She was speechless "Sakura I wanted to give you something"

"A present for me you didn't have to"

"Close your eyes" Once I knew her eyes were closed a put a golden necklace on her "Open"

"Sasori it's beautiful" She gave herself a look in the mirror

"Open the necklace" Inside was picture of me her, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath suddenly I felt two lips slap on to mine

"Thank you Sasori-Kun"

"You're welcome cherry blossom" After about ten minutes me and Sakura left the house we then met Ino at the bus stop

"HELLO SAKURA!"

"Hey Ino"

"Barbie can you keep it down please I've got headache"

"Are you ok Sasori-Kun" She kissed my forehead, I gave her a smile. Ino was blabbing on about what knows shit the only thing entertaining was the fact I was holding Sakura's hand. Once at school we made our way to tutor. We had about five minutes till Mr. Obtuse mine and Sakura's favourite teacher ever was due to walk in. Most of the class was in and the usual was happening, Ino not shutting the fuck up, Naruto pissing off Sasuke and the fan girls fawning over Sasuke.

"Do you think fat shit is here today?" Sakura asked

"I hope not" Then in came Mr. Obtuse

"Morning class now if you are going to the assembly make your way down to the hall straight after registration. Miss Haruno sort your uniform out"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Shirt's not tucked in"

"Well neither is yours" I interrupted

"I don't believe anyone was talking to you"

"Well I was just saying"

"Well no one asked you"

"Casper did" The class laughed

"Sasori get out I'll have a word with you after"

"Don't waste your breath there's not a fucking chance in hell I'm going to wait to hear you have a spaz at me" I walked out of the classroom; I even walked out of the building I walked on the outside of the school. I ended up by the bins I unbuttoned the first three buttons on my shirt I looked at the bin and kicked it hard. What the fuck was wrong with me today. I figured the best thing to do was to make my to assembly I waited by the assembly doors the bell had rang a few minutes before I had arrived I closed my eyes I then felt two familiar arms around me "So is Sir looking for me"

"Yeah Sasori-Kun thank you very telling him were to go"

"No problem there's something about fat shit that I love to piss off"

"I know what you mean"

Out came a teacher "Right everyone get your uniform sorted out and listen to the people when they are talking to you. If you are asked any question you will answerer in the correct manor" We walked in single file as I was about to walk in I kept my hand in my pocket I had a little surprise for Mr. White Fang if he dared touch me. I took my seat and out came White Fang.

"Morning to all of you as we all know today we are talking about your future as ninja's, I as you may know I' am a famous Ninja. I have killed many in my past. So as you all know about the famous war that happened that was the last time I killed when two spies tried to steal a valuable scroll from me but I took care of them, I took care of them real good. The man stabbed my eye which is how I got this scar but I killed him in the end"

"SHUT UP" I shouted "WHAT'S SO FUCKING GREAT ABOUT KILLING TWO PEOPLE"

"Ah Sasori there is no need to swear"

"There is when you're talking about my parents'"

"Your parents' were useless Sasori trust me"

"No they weren't" I got up from my chair and ran up to White Fang I punched him in the face, he fell on to the ground with blood pouring out of his lips and nose. I felt a teacher pull me out of the hall

"Wait there don't even think about moving" I completely ignored her. Who the fuck did he think he was to talk about my parents' in that way I swear I'm going to kill him. My thoughts were interrupted by a punch that hit me the stomach

"Kid if you had any sense you'd run away so I don't have to fucking kill you" I gritted my teeth at the masked man, clutching my stomach he punched me in the same spot where I was shot he walked away. Behind me I saw some chairs I went and sat down. Then came the teacher I was previously ignoring

"How dare you speak to Mr White Fang like that?"

"Because he killed my parents' and then he thinks he has the right to insult them"

She knelt down to me "Listen Sasori I know it must be hard for you but you attacked him and swore at him"

"Please understand"

"I do understand" she sighed "I'll let you off but you will stand with me at the back of the hall and you must apologize"

"Yes Mrs" I went back in to the hall and stood at the back

"Welcome back Sasori" White Fang had a stupid grin on his face

"I would like to apologize for hitting you"

"Boys will be boys" Ok why the fuck he said that I will never know I was too busy trying to find Sakura she's not hard to find just look for a girl with pink hair but yet I couldn't see her. About half an hour later the assembly was finished I wanted to wait for Sakura but the teacher dragged me out with her. Once the teacher was gone I saw Sakura from the distance and ran up to. I gave her hug, she turned around

"Hello Sasori"

"Hey" she didn't even look me in the eye she just walked off

"What's wrong with you?" she didn't say anything she just looked away

"You're not acting yourself today" She's right but I didn't know what was wrong with me

"I'm sorry" I hugged her

"It's ok Sasori-Kun" she hugged me back; we walked down to the field where we normally hang around. Break was boring nothing interesting happened. My thoughts were interrupted though when Ino asked Sakura something

"Do you two want to go town after school cloth shopping?"

"Yeah" Sakura looked at me, I nodded maybe some time out of that flat would be good for us. Once school was finished me and Sakura got changed into some more casual clothes then headed down to the bus stop to meet Ino. Once in town Ino and Sakura went into seven different clothes shops buying clothes from every shop and the worst part was I had to carry all the bags. As we walked back to bus station Ino was yet again going on about what knows shit. Ok Sasori just think of a happy place (Sasori's happy place at this moment in time is him and Sakura walking and having a laugh while Ino carries all the bags). Once back in the flat. I went for a quick shower and changed into my black pyjamas pants then slipped on my F.C Tokyo football shirt

"Sasori can you come here please"

"Coming" I walked down to her room, once in she gave me one of the shopping bags "Huh?"

"Open it" My eyes widen she got me the new F.C Tokyo top

"Thank you" She kissed me on the cheek but I wanted more so I pulled her back kissing her lips bringing her body closer to mine, she wrapped her arms around me. We truly did love each other. We heard a cough by the door. "Hello granny Chiyo"

"Hello Sasori & Sakura new shirt Sasori looks good on you"

"Thanks Sakura brought it for me" granny Chiyo gave her a smile then walked away "What is it with her walking in every time we kiss"

Sakura chuckled "I don't know Sasori-Kun"

"So what did you buy?"

"Didn't you see when you were there?"

"I was too busy thinking of the weight of the bags"

"Aw bless you" She got eight different tops, three shorts, one skirt and a pair of shoes

"You brought a lot today"

"Yeah will I want some new clothes for when I move out tomorrow?"

"Sakura listen if they even touch you call me right away"

"I will Sasori promise"

I nodded I was upset that she was going she talks about them to me she tells me she really likes them that they're great parents' I really hope they are. "I better go get my bed ready on the floor"

"Let me sleep on the floor tonight"

"No!"

"Ok sorry" I looked at her with a smirk on my face I pushed her on the bed she laughed. I then left the room and got my bed ready; Sakura came in minutes later Sakura changed into her pyjamas. We talked for a little bit then went to bed.

I woke up at six o'clock Sakura was still asleep at least it was Friday so I could say good bye to school for two days but today was the day Sakura would be leaving it really was upsetting me but I'm not going to show it obviously in front of her. An hour later Sakura woke up then the usual happened we both got dressed and went to school.

*After school*

What a shit day Mr. Obtuse was on his period again so all he did was shout at me because of yesterday he gave me a break detention but I didn't go so he gave me a lunch and guess what I didn't go again, then he gave an after school guess what yeah I didn't go. At six o'clock was when Sakura's new parents' where coming to pick her up. I went and helped Sakura pack her bags it took us over an hour due to the fact we kept stopping every five minutes because I kept telling a lot of jokes and she couldn't stop laughing. Once done we went to get a drink, she was having dinner at her new house so granny Chiyo didn't bother cook anything and for safety reasons neither did I.

"Five minutes till they arrive"

"You nervous?" I asked

"Little"

"I'm going to miss you"

"Sasori we will still see each other"

"I know but I'm not going to have any company when the old bag leaves"

"I'm sure my new parent's will let you stay" I smiled at her then gave her a hug, we heard a knock at the door "Looks like they're here"

"Yep" I picked up Sakura bag's and walked to the front room, Sakura opened door

"Hello Sakura" Her new mum gave her hug

"Hello Emi"

"You must be Sakura's boyfriend the one who saved her life"

"Sasori" I put my hand out to shake it, but she hugged me

"Sasori what a lovely name"

"Thank you"

"Sasori your welcome any time to come to our house"

"Thank you"

"Well we better get going dinners ready and I don't want it to get cold"

"Bye Sasori" She hugged me tight and let a few tears roll down her face

"Bye Sakura and stop crying I'll call you tomorrow" we stopped hugging then she left. Once she was gone I let out a sigh.

"Sasori"

"Yes granny Chiyo"

"We'll get a take away tonight is that ok?"

"That's fine" I went to room and sat on my bed sketching out a random picture

"Sasori"

"Yes"

"I want to show you something" Granny Chiyo sat by me with a small box in her hand "I don't know if I've showed you these, I found them the other day before I left to do that puppet show" She gave me a picture of my mum and dad when they were teenagers "They were together since they were fifteen" I looked at the picture

"Can I draw this one?"

"Of course Sasori I've got this box full of pictures for you to draw. You look so much like you're dad"

"Granny Chiyo?"

"Yes Sasori"

"Do you think my parents would be proud of me?"

"Of course listen Sasori I may not be around a lot but I do love you your my only grandchild I will never have another" I smiled at her "Well I better go and order dinner" She left the room and I looked at the rest of the photo's. I then realized it was Sakura's birthday tomorrow oh SHIT! I didn't get her anything shit, shit and more shit what the hell am I going to do?


	10. Fairytale gone bad

**I was frantic. Frantic for one reason only: **

**Sakura's birthday.**

**I had completely forgotten about it and hadn't bought her anything. She had the necklace I gave her, but that wasn't meant for her birthday and I wanted to treat her to something special, something to express how much that beautiful girl meant to me. I couldn't let her down. Never. It was only eight in the morning Granny Chiyo was awake she was on the phone. I couldn't sleep I really didn't know what to get her my head hurt so much I turned fifteen last week and Sakura got me this golden bracelet which spelt Sasori on it. I turned on my computer and started searching for romantic birthday ideas but all were for married couples and me and Sakura were not married… yet. We're only fifteen we've not even had sex…yet only joking. Looks like I was on my own on this one think Sasori think you stupid bastard, fuck thinking is hard… Then it hit me like lightning only less painful I was going to make her the happiest girl on this planet my idea was to get all the photo's I had of her and me and put them on this automatic photo frame also I would take my guitar over to her house and play her a song now one problem which fucking song? Hmm let me think I could play some Nickleback yeah they have a few amazing songs, or how about 3 doors down or… this is going to take a while to decide. Ok after spending a good twenty minutes thinking of a song I've decided I will write a song for my beautiful cherry blossom a song she will never forget, a song that she will cherries for the rest of her life.**

"**Good morning Sasori"**

"**Huh? Oh good morning granny Chiyo"**

"**So what have you been mumbling about for last past ten minutes I've been off the phone?"**

"**Oh well erm… you see today is Sakura birthday I had no idea what to get her but then it came to me" I was red, for a seventy year old woman she was sneaky a little too sneaky for that matter **

"**So what are you doing?"**

**Nosey bugger I thought "Well I'm going to put all the photo's I have of me and Sakura on that automatic photo frame that we never use then I will take my guitar down and sing her a song I'm going to write"**

"**You know Sasori your dad did that for your mum on her sixteenth birthday" I was stunned wow everyone is right when they say I'm like my dad, well I'm proud to be like my dad "Well I'll leave you to it" At last I thought to myself that old hag can leave me in peace. I got back to writing ok first things first I need to think of all the memories I've had with her. So first was at school when we first met and she got sent out, then I `went` to the toilet and we nearly kissed in the corridor. Second was in art when I was trying to get close to her and she told me very politely to piss off. Third was P.E when I got hit in the stomach by the ball the suffered all through Math's then she healed me in the closet. Then I asked her out for a drink which she said yes to, then we nearly kissed but her mother dragged her out. Fourth I saved her from her abusive mother and step father, we came back here where I healed her and we finally kissed. Fifth we had a romantic weekend then her step dad kidnapped us and nearly killed me while I was protecting Sakura. When I woke up in hospital it was romantic. Shit we've done loads together and I'm still not finished. In all honesty I think I have enough information to write this song. I got out a pen and paper and started writing. After spending one hour writing the song I looked at the clock and the time was ten past nine now all the was needed was to put the chords together and this song would be perfect, while I was writing I left my computer to finish putting all the photos on the memory stick, shitty computer it's too fucking slow does my head in I could just kill it. I got my guitar then realized I never told Sakura I could play guitar fact she never saw my guitar well was this going to be a treat for her. Hmm how about for the first sentence I use the cord D then for the second half of the sentence use E. For the second sentence use G, A and D. Then go back into D, E then back into G, A and D. At last finished fucking hell I spent two hours writing this and my shitty computer is still not fucking finished what a dick, I heard my phone ring it was Sakura **

"**Hello beautiful"**

"**Hello prince charming"**

"**Happy birthday cherry blossom"**

"**Thank you Sasori-kun"**

"**So how are you?"**

"**I'm good babe by the way Emi says do you want to come over?"**

"**Yeah sure what time?"**

"**She says now if you want"**

"**Hmm let me get dressed and wait for the computer to stop being a slow twat and I'll be over"**

"**Do you know the address?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Good see you in a little while Sasori-Kun"**

"**In a bit cherry blossom" I better wear something nice, ok what have I got, right I'll wear my white t-shirt with my dark indigo jeans and my white trainers and I'm done. Ladies and gentlemen the computer has finished wow a miracle. I got the memory stick and then upload all the photo's on the automatic frame that didn't take very long once that was done I put the frame in a bag got my guitar and walked down to Sakura's new house. I took a deep breath then knocked on the door **

"**Hello Sasori"**

"**Hello Emi"**

"**She's in her room shall we go and surprise her?"**

"**Yeah" Emi was a very nice person, I'm glad Sakura can finally have parents' who love her. Emi knocked on Sakura door **

"**Come in"**

"**Sasori stand there then jump out at her"**

"**Ok" Emi walked in **

"**Sakura about Sasori"**

**I ran in "He's right here"**

"**Sasori" she screamed she gave me a tight hug "I thought you were going to tell me he wasn't coming" **

"**I'll leave you to it" Emi left the room**

"**Happy birthday" I gave her the present **

"**What is it?"**

"**Open it and find out"**

**She opened it and looked at the photo frame, she turned it and saw the photo's a massive smile was on her face "Thank you Sasori-kun" She kissed me **

"**I've got one more thing"**

"**What?" I took the guitar off my back "You play guitar?"**

"**Yeah, I wrote you a song just to show you how much you mean to me I hope you like this" I started playing the intro and then began to sing the song I wrote for her "****You're a falling star, you're the getaway car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.**

And you play it coy but it's kind of cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
'Cause you can see it when I look at you.

**And in this crazy life and through these crazy times  
it's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, and you're everything.**

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
and you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
and you're every minute of my every day.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
and I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
and you know that's what our love can do. So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

**So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
and in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, and you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah**

**So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
so, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**

"**Sasori do I really mean that much to you"**

"**Yes"**

"**I don't know how to thank you"**

"**How about like this" I leant toward her, planting a kiss on her sweet lips. She moaned a little as I pulled away to nip at the sensitive parts on her milky-white neck.**

"**Sas... Sasori...kun..." She breathed, moving her delicate hands up my shirt to press on my bare chest underneath. The feeling of her hands on me was so good. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her on top of me, where we kissed again.**

"**I love you, cherry blossom..." I whispered into her ear.**

"**I love you too, Sasori-kun" she stopped kissing me and pushed me down so I was lying on the bed she then came back on top of me and continued to kiss me **

"**Hey birthday girl why push me?"**

"**I thought it would be fun" Her hands roomed on chest, she then moved her hands down to my belt, she unfasten my belt and I felt her hands go inside my trousers her hands now around my waist. Well Sakura was going to be a bit in shock, I flipped her over and now I was on top. I put my hands on her stomach and moved my way up; her body was like silk and a drug to me more. The more I touched her, the more I wanted too. I then started to kiss on her neck again **

"**Sas-Sas-Sasori"**

"**You want me stop?"**

"**Fuck no this feels so good"**

"**As you wish I let me hand run around her back while kissing her. We were lost completely till a knock was heard. We quickly get off each other and I fastened my belt. **

"**Come in"**

"**Sorry to disturb you two, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?"**

"**No you wasn't"**

"**Well I made something to eat so are you coming down"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Sasori I made some for you as well"**

"**Thank you" We all went downstairs Emi made some ramen, oh my god she can cook I've not eaten anything that good since my mum died, weird I can still remember what her cooking taste like. I stayed till six o'clock then made my way. I put my headphones in as I walked home**

"**Hello Sasori" Oh shit I knew that voice **

"**What do you want White Fang?"**

"**Nothing" he walked up to me and punched me in the face "Listen you little twat I swear I will kill you but I'm in a nice mood today so I will let you go. I return here in 7 months the smart thing for you would be to leave, leave Tokyo go somewhere I won't have to see you because if I do see you I swear I will fucking make you bleed to death" **

**He vanished I got up and ran back to my flat there's no chance I'm leaving I'm not scared of White Fang so what if he kills me I don't have anything to live for… **

***************************** 7 MONTHS LATER *****************************************

**I forced myself out of bed, at least the school year was nearly over it had been seven months since mine and White Fangs little encounter and he hadn't shown up. Me and Sakura we're still together. Life's been hectic over the last past weeks, all those that were leaving Tokyo got their end of school test results the other's got end of year not end of school. The results came back today we're tested in every subject and had to do two paper test and one on the spot. The tests put a lot of pressure on people but not on me all you've got to do is have some confidence in yourself and you'll pass with flying ****colours****. ****I had just finished getting ready then I made my way to school, I met up with Sakura.**

"**Hello beautiful"**

"**Hello sexy"**

"**Nervous about the test results?"**

"**Yeah a little, you?"**

"**No to be honest with you"**

"**Wish I wasn't"**

"**Just have faith in yourself" She gave me a cute smile and we continued our journey to school. Once in tutor we waited for Mr. Obtuse to waddle I mean walk to class. **

"**Hello Sakura" **

"**Hello Sasuke"**

"**Good luck on the results"**

"**You too"**

"**I won't be seeing you for a few years now"**

"**Huh? Why?"**

"**I've been asked by Konoha to go on a mission for five year I have no idea why they picked me all I know is I have to go, so I guess I just wanted to say goodbye"**

"**Oh... Well goodbye Sasuke, see you in five years from now" Sasuke left the classroom once he was gone in came the class Barbie, yes Ino had arrived oh for fuck sake hello headache**

"**Hello Sakura and Sasori"**

"**Hi Ino"**

"**Hi"**

"**So is everyone nervous about the test results?"**

"**A little"**

"**No" **

"**Pretty confident Sasori"**

"**At the end of the say if I got a bad score I got a bad score there is nothing I can do"**

"**So I hear you were born in Suna" Ino asked**

"**Yeah I was"**

"**Cool" Then in came Mr. Obtuse **

"**Ino take a seat please" Ino sat down "Test results day I will hand them out then you can have a look" Once mine came I opened it and I was amazed with my results:**

**English: A**

**Math: B **

**Science: A**

**P.E: A **

**Geography: C **

**History: B **

**Art: A* **

**Sakura got an amazing report as well her results were:**

**English: B **

**Math: B**

**Science: A***

**P.E: A**

**Geography: A**

**History: A**

**Art: B **

**The day then carried on with nothing much interesting. Once school was finished and yet again nothing much just watched some television, had a shower, bravely cooked something, went on computer, drew a picture, forgot to do homework ok so I couldn't be bothered then went to bed. **

*************************************** 2 WEEKS LATER *********************************

**What a cold day today, I mean it was freezing outside to think we're in summer you'd think I was lying but I wasn't today was so fucking cold. I bet if a dog took a piss outside the cold would turn the piss into a Popsicle , even though I wouldn't want to eat that new one for the menu dog's piss popsicle now half price and buy one get one free no thank you. It was six thirty and I thought a walk would stop making today so fucking gloomy. **

**I came back half an hour later, I took a good think to myself there was nothing left here I'm so fucking tired of Tokyo and all this bull shit this town has to offer. I want to leave start a fresh somewhere else. Man I need to talk to Sakura big time I need my cherry blossom. **

"**Hello Sakura"**

"**Hey Sasori what's up?"**

"**I need to tell you something important can you meet me somewhere?"**

"**Yeah where do you want me to meet you?"**

"**By the park I'll be by the swings"**

"**Ok see you in five minutes bye"**

"**Bye" I made my way down to the park I sat on the swings and later came Sakura**

"**Hey Sasori what's the matter"**

"**Sakura I need to tell you something, something very important"**

"**What is it?"**

"**It's just that recently I've had a lot of things on my mind"**

"**Like what?"**

**I sighed heavily "us" I managed to get out **

**Tears filled her eyes "What do you mean about us?" **

"**The truth is I don't think I'm that into you anymore"**

"**No you're not breaking up with me no"**

"**Sakura I' am breaking up with you"**

"**What? NO!" she started to cry "WHY I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME"**

"**Love?" I sighed once more "Sakura I don't love you to be honest I don't even think I like you anymore"**

"**But why?" she sobbed **

"**I just don't love you anymore, you annoy me a lot"**

"**Sasori what have I done to you"**

"**It's not it's me"**

"**Sasori that is not an answerer"**

**I started to walk away she ran after me and dragged my arm pulling me "Get off me and understand I don't fucking love you anymore!" I screamed **

"**But I love you with all my heart"**

"**News flash I don't care" I carried on walking "Oh and Sakura don't even bother look for me I'm leaving Tokyo for good" I walked off into a different way that I came to the park. At last I dumped her, that's one problem off my case now I better start thinking of my life and how I was going to live it. One thing I knew for sure was that Sakura wouldn't be part of my life anymore, looks like I have just ended this romance... **

* * *

A/N:The song used in this is called everything by michael buble. Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	11. Missing you

It has been six years now since Sasori left and now I Sakura Haruno I'm twenty years old and work in Konoha's hospital. Once Sasori left I went home told Emi she comforted me as I wouldn't stop crying Sasori broke my heart that day and I felt myself shatter to pieces, I thought me and him were something special but it looks like he made a mug out of me. But the one thing that still bothers me is the fact I hate that I still love him. No one knew but soon I would have to tell someone I wonder if he's has changed at all. He is fucking handsome I bet now he looks a million time better then what he did six years ago. Anyway I better stop talking to myself better get dressed and go to work at least I had the morning shift so I would be home just after one. Once dressed I locked up my flat and walked down the hospital Ino was on the same shift as me

"Morning Ino"

Morning Sakura"

"How are you?"

"Not bad you?"

"Not bad, what's bothering you?"

"Is it wrong to be in love with someone?"

"No"

"Even if this person broke your heart many years ago"

"Please don't tell me your still in love with that jerk, Sasori"

"I think I still am I can't even go to sleep without thinking of him"

"It's been six years"

"I know but I still love him"

"Love him or not; if a guy did that to me, I'd hate his guts!"

"But you've never been in a serious relationship before."

"Uh, Yes I have!"

"Not like this. Sasori made me feel so special... I loved him..."

"Loved"

"But I still love him now."

Ino patted my back sympathetically. "It's okay. You'll get over him."

"But I don't want to get over him." I said. "See you later Ino. I'm out." I got up and left the room, ignoring Ino's eyes as they bore into my back. Not in an angry way... Rather like a disappointed way. I'd give anything just to see Sasori again, I've never dated any other boy after Sasori no could make me feel that special again no one understands how much he means to me I really thought we would grow old together it still bugs me after doing all that for me why would he just leave. I carried on with my work; I wasn't called in to do any serious operations so I was very relieved with that. The time went so fast today so I thought I'd go see how Emi was doing plus I really needed someone to talk to at this minute in time

I knocked on the door "Hello Emi"

"Hello Sakura come in" I went in and we sat in the living room she made us both a cup of tea

"You don't look very good what's wrong?"

"I think I'm in love"

"You've finally moved on from Sasori"

"No I'm still in love with Sasori"

"Are you sure he really did break your heart?"

"I can't stop thinking about him, when I sleep at night I have to cry myself to sleep"

"Sakura try and find someone else"

"But I can't no one compares to him"

" A week after he left you I asked people if they had any information on him, if I get any I was going to tell you then we could find him but I didn't get any"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you anymore then what you already were"

"I shouldn't still be in love with him"

"Sakura if you love someone a lot it can take a very long time to forget about that person"

"Yeah but this is six years"

"Some people can go there whole life still in love with this one person even if they have a family and are married"

"Love is a pain in the ass"

"It is"

"I really thought we were meant for each other though"

"Sakura the best thing I would say is don't give up"

"I won't" We later started talking about each other's day wow her day was so boring I soon left though and was amazed by how long I was there. It was getting dark so I thought I'd go home for a little bit as I was walking lost in my own little world I heard someone shout my name, I turned around

"Hello Sakura can you guess who?" My eyes were shocked I never thought I'd see this man again so many years he's been away

"Sasuke is that you?"

"Yes it is" He gave me one of those Uchiha trademark smirks "It's been a long time"

"Yes it has been you said you were going to be five years not six"

"Well my mission lasted a bit longer then what I was told so tell me how is Sasori?"

"Me and Sasori are no longer together"

"Come over and sit with me tell me everything"

"Um Sasuke it's getting dark and I don't fancy walking home in the dark alone"

"I'll walk you home"

"Oh ok in that case" I went and sat by Sasuke, Sasuke had changed so much his body tone, he was taller and he had a deeper voice

"Sasori broke up with me six years ago"

"Why?"

"I don't know he said he had, had enough of Tokyo and that he didn't love me anymore"

"What a twat he had the one person I always wanted and he broke your heart like that" I will admit Sasuke was good looking now

"He's not a twat"

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No" lies

"Good"

"You've not heard anything of him though while you were away"

"No sorry but I did hear his granny, you know Chiyo wasn't living to far from here"

"Thank you Sasuke"

"For what?"

"For talking to me"

"No problem in that case" Me and Sasuke talked for a little while and I was just about to leave when he gently grabbed my wrist.

"Sakura I know you probably don't want this, but I really like you still."

"I know you do..." I suddenly wanted to hug him. I'd never seen this side of him before and I actually was starting to like him. "Sasuke...I-"

He placed a finger on my lips. "Shh. It's so quiet here... so tranquil."

"Mmhh..." I lay my head against his chest I then felt his head rest on the top mind was I really doing this was I really getting close to Sasuke Uchiha the boy who once pissed me off so much I kicked him the balls I actually feel guilty for that

"Sakura I'm going to be honest with you I really want to kiss you so please go I don't want to make you hate me again"

"Sasuke-Kun" I can't believe this I was falling for him "I want..."

"You want what?" I brought my lips on to his and I will admit I liked it but it was different I don't feel like a spark I got when I kissed Sasori "Is this what you wanted?"

"I... Don't... Know" I started to cry and Sasuke wiped them away

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Yes please" We walked and didn't say a word I can't believe I kissed Sasuke what was wrong with me I don't want Sasuke I want Sasori but Sasori's not here. We arrived at my house

"Sasuke please don't think that, that kiss meant anything"

"I know Sakura it's because you're upset you miss Sasori your hurt confused just remember I'll always be there for you"

*Flashback*

"Sakura, do you remember anything from last night"  
"How could I forget you're my hero, you saved my life is there anything I can do to repay you?"  
"Let me offer you my life"  
"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"  
"It means that if you're ever in trouble or pain caused by someone else I will be there and fight them to protect you even if it means me losing my life, my love for you is very deep and I vow from this moment on to protect you with my life" Sasori said nobly.

*End of flashback*

"I know Sasuke thank you for the offer but someone once offered me that and I still have faith in them no matter what

"Ok Sakura sees you tomorrow"

"Bye Sasuke" I walked into my flat and sighed, I went to my room and picked up the photo I had with me and Sasori I still had his gift I looked out of the window and gazed at the moon thinking of him, yes I had just kissed Sasuke but I really couldn't feel a connection unlike when I kissed Sasori I felt a spark run through my lips, he really is my everything I do love him I don't care if the last time I saw him I was fifteen. My head really hurt after today's shocking day one Sasori doesn't leave my mind, I had a little argument with Ino and then I kissed Sasuke Uchiha what the fuck was wrong with me. Tired and drained from today's events, I changed into my nightwear and decided to go to bed. As I lay on the pillow, memories flashed through my mind of when I shared a bed with Sasori. We used to talk all night long as I lay in his arms. He comforted me and no matter how bad things were, he told me that everything would soon work out. now, that theory meant nothing more to me than a bunch of lies...


	12. I Can't believe this

The next morning, I still felt a little numb from the kiss with Sasuke; it had scrambled my head a little. Getting dressed, I felt a little sad at my life that had been in the same routine for the past five years. Don't get me wrong, I loved being a nurse and helping sick or injured people, but since Sasori left, the colour seemed too had drained from my life. Not bothering with breakfast, I walked out onto the streets and toward the hospital where I worked. Ino's shift started later than mine so I journeyed alone to work. Then, out of the crowd, somebody caught my eye, a woman. An old woman wandered in front of my path. I almost tripped over her. "Hey!" I cried out, glaring at her. As she turned, I froze. Elder Chiyo well she hadn't changed much wait a minute I don't give a shit on what she looks like I need to find out about Sasori

"Elder Chiyo"

"Sakura how are you long time no see?"

"I'm fine and how are you?"

"Not bad"

"Elder Chiyo I want to ask you something?"

"What is it Sakura?"

"Can you tell me where I can find Sasori?"

"Sakura did no one tell you about Sasori"

"Tell me what?"

"Sasori is not around anymore"

"What do you mean not around?"

"Sasori has been dead now for three years" She walked away, stupid old bitch tell me something like that then she just walks away. Sasori is dead, I ran after Elder Chiyo I need to find out more

"How did he die?"

"It's hard for me to talk about it"

"Listen I need to know I still love him"

"Fine have you got time now?"

"No I have work"

"My house is down the road from here come and find me after work"

After work I rushed down to the elder woman's house how could Sasori be dead I didn't want to believe it. After everything I've said about him I felt sick how could I be such a whore the man I love is dead and I've been calling him and using his name in vein why Sasori why you, I was looking for you all those years and it never occurred to me that you could be dead. Sasori why I love you so much and now I'll never get the chance to tell you did you know you were going to die was it White Fang. I had arrived at elder Chiyo's house it was now time to find out how my Sasori-Kun died.

"Sakura come and sit down"

I sat down "Please tell me how he died, I need to know"

"Many years ago Sasori started to change he wasn't the same boy he was when he was with you, When we left he went to a new school he didn't like it much despite all the boys wanting to be his friend and all the girls wanting to date him but he didn't accept them"

"What else happened?"

"He got older got good grades he was just your average boy now turning into man"

"Sorry Chiyo but please tell me how he died?"

"Sasori soon moved out and found a place of his own" she began to cry "But no matter how many smiles he showed to the people he loved he was suffering inside and n one noticed" She took a deep breath "One night I got a phone call saying they found Sasori's body near a lake" she bite her lip "It turned out Sasori that night went down to the lake and killed himself"

I couldn't believe my mouth stayed open I kept saying to myself no this can't be true he can't be dead, it impossible but deep inside me I knew it was true and I had to believe it. "I need to go" I ran out of the house and on the streets with tears flowing down my face I needed to get home and go in my room and cry so I could let it all out I could feel my heart break while my body went numb. Once at my house I locked the door and sat in my room leaving tears to run down my face, this was awful how could he be dead why did he die, I bet it was because of me no wonder he broke up with me I'm such a stupid bitch I made a man kill himself. The pain was shocking me I feel into bed screaming and crying trying to not believe it, while flashbacks hit me hard

*flashback*

Sasori flashed me ... dare I say it; cute smile. I couldn't help but smile back. He was good looking, I couldn't deny that; but something held him back from acting on my predicament. We got closer till we were a few inches away from each other's faces. Sasori felt my warm breath on his face. Time had stood still; we didn't get any closer to each other we just gazed into each other's anticipating eyes

*flashback ends*

I turned around in bed not being able to not stop thinking about him

*flashback*

"Sasori come with me" We went in to the janitor's closet

"Sakura what's going on" I pushed him to the wall with no force unbuttoned his shirt

"Sakura what are you doing?"

"Don't worry Sasori I'm not going to fuck you"

"Oh yeah so what are you doing"

"I'm going to heal you, Sasori I'm a medic ninja well in training" I put my hands on Sasori injury a green light appeared on Sasori stomach after a couple of seconds the bruise vanished.

"Is that better Sasori?"

"Yes thank you"

*flashback end*

I really do wish these flashbacks would leave me alone

*flashback*

I was bleeding lying on the floor, my mother turned around and looked at Sasori with those eyes, those eyes were hungry for blood hungry hurt and pain.  
"You you're the twat who tried to kiss my daughter" My mother shouted at me, my eyes lit up when I saw him.  
"What sick bitch abuses her own daughter" He shouted, my mother glared at him he glared back. She pulled out a knife. "I'll drag you to fucking hell with me, you little bastard!"  
"I don't care! Just leave Sakura alone!"  
"She deserves this!"  
"No she doesn't! She's a talented, very beautiful girl and you should treat her with some damned respect!"  
"Who the hell are you to tell me how to raise my daughter?"  
"At least I care about her!"

*flashback end*

*flashback*

"Are you alright?" I started to cry so he put his arm around me and gave me a friendly hug. She was calming down. He still had me wrapped in his arms then I looked up at him bringing my face closer, I kissed his cheek and turned my head away I was blushing like mad. He gently put his fingers on my chin bringing his lips closer to mine, He gave me a passionate kiss I smiled, and he smiled  
"That was nice" he said. I stared at him with those beautiful emerald eyes of mine. "U-Um, are you tired? Do you want to sleep?" he asked me.  
I shook my head weakly. "I w-want to be with you... Sasori-kun."  
He smiled and cupped my delicate face in his hands. "Then I will sleep too."

*flashback ends*

I soon feel asleep from crying so much.

I woke up a few hours later and noticed that the time was just gone six I really needed a walk or something like that just to clear my head. I walked down to the lake and sat there for a while crying I didn't want anyone I knew to come up to me I just wanted to be alone, then I realized that I was sat by the lake I looked in and Sasori's reflection but when I turned around no one was there. I sighed.

"Sakura are you ok?"

"Sasuke"

Sasuke sat next to me "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"Ok... today I found out that Sasori committed suicide because he was alone" Sasuke wrapped me in his arms

"It's ok Sakura I'm here" I clung onto him, why did I hate this boy so much when I was younger? Oh yeah because he was a cockhead but now he's changed so much "Don't cry Sakura he wouldn't want you to" dam you Sasuke why were you so right? I looked him in the eye and then kissed him "Sakura your upset"

"But Sasuke I want you" He kissed me back, then I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling myself closer to him I took off his jacket while he slid down my top he began to kiss my neck and I liked it. I myself in turn ran my hands through his raven hair I still admit his hair still looked like a duck's ass but oh well. I pulled him down so he was on top of me then I undid his trousers but then another flashback hit me

*flashback*

"I love you, cherry blossom..." he whispered into my ear.  
"I love you too, Sasori-kun" I stopped kissing him and pushed him down so he was lying on the bed I then came back on top of him and continued to kiss him  
"Hey birthday girl why push me?"  
"I thought it would be fun" My hands roomed on his chest, I then moved my hands down to his belt, I unfasten his belt and I put my hands inside his trousers my hands now around his waist.

*flashback ends*

"Sasuke I've got to go I'm so sorry I keep doing this to you" I ran away I felt like a complete moron at the minute, I ran to house that I'm not sure why I came here. I was at Chiyo's house.

"Sakura what is it?"

"I want to go to Sasori's gave I have so much I need to say"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"Come here in the morning and I'll take you down to his grave it's a bit of a journey so come early"

"About nine"

"Yes nine will do" I ran back and got changed it felt weird to say I was going to see Sasori tomorrow, I bet it wasn't easy for her to have to see her only grandson like this I remember when he use to hate her for leaving him alone. Today when I was kissing Sasuke I saw Sasori and that's why I was taking it further at least tomorrow I would get to say a goodbye to the only man I truly and dearly love so much.

Visiting Sasori's grave.

Yes, Sasori, the person I'd been madly in love with since our eyes first met.

Now... Now he was gone and there was nothing I could do to bring him back. He broke my heart, shattered it, but yet, I longed for his presence, and that wonderful presence that put that sweet smile upon my lips.

Depressed and broken, I walked out of my house and locked the door before stepping into the busy streets. An old woman stood in front of me.

"Let's go, Sakura." Said Elder Chiyo.

"Yeah" I muttered, following her to the graveyard. Uneasiness hung heavy in the air as we passed a few rows of graves. I saw a hooded figure standing not far from me. He had his back turned and I couldn't see his face, but somehow, he reminded me of somebody... the way he stood there. We walked passed more graves and elder Chiyo was looked tensed the hooded man had followed us

"Sakura do you know how to fight" Asked Chiyo

"Yes"

"You need to kill that man in the hood" I didn't ask but I went up to the man

"Sir what are you doing here?"

He didn't answerer he just stared at me I couldn't even see his face but then he did say something "I've come to see an old friend"

"Sir please leave"

"But my old friend is over there" He walked past me and headed towards Chiyo, I ran back to her covering her "Please move it's not you I want to kill"

"You're not going to kill anyone you understand me"

"But she's been lying to you"

"What are you on about?" Chiyo gave one last look at me and then ran off leaving me with the hooded man; he came close to me "Sir please leave me alone"

"I'm not going to hurt you"

"I don't even know you"

"But you do"

"What" he removed the hood off his face and I couldn't believe it no, it couldn't be there's not a chance

"Don't you remember me?"

"Of course I do" the man was the man I never thought I would see again it was...


	13. Sorry seems to be the hardest word

The man was still in his hood but from his voice and from the way he was standing I knew who it was, he came close to me then removed his hood "Hello again cherry blossom long time no see"

"Sasori"

"Look at you your so beautiful now I can't believe it's been six years"

"Why aren't you dead?"

"What a nice thing to want cherry blossom"

"Chiyo told me you died and don't call me cherry blossom"

"Looks like Chiyo is still a conniving bitch and ok Sakura" He came closer to me, he was going to kiss me I will admit Sasori did look a million times better then what he did. His body, he was taller and his voice was more seductive than ever. He came closer to me but to be honest I didn't want him anywhere near me I'm still so pissed off with him. So when he was inches away from my lips I struck him across the face

"How dare you"... "Cast your mind back to six years ago when you saved my life, you made me feel special and I thought you loved me. Then all of a sudden you leave breaking my heart in the middle of the park"

"What I did was a mistake back then"

"You never told me why"

"Before I rang you I went for a walk and White Fang attacked me telling me that if I didn't leave he was going to kill you cherry- Sakura I wouldn't want anyone to hurt you"

"Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"I don't know... I know you won't be mine again I hope Sasuke treats you better"

"I and Sasuke don't go out"

"Sakura the other day when you kissed him I was about to come and talk to you but Sasuke came so I hid in the tree I saw everything"

"Sasori do you know what I've been through because of you"

"Obviously not"

He came closer to me again, this time I punched him in the stomach "Just fuck off will you"

"Sakura I need to tell you one more thing" he removed the black robe... he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak "The Akatsuki have agreed to help me kill White Fang once I kill him I will leave and also I made this puppet which I go inside that's why I have never come up on the wanted list"

"I won't say anything"

"Good" I was walking away "Sakura if you ever want me I'll be there remember I made a promise to you and even if we are not together I will still keep it" I nodded then walked away, I then felt a strong arm pull me back "Sorry"

"Is that all you can say"

"What do you want me to say or do?"

"I want you to leave me alone and never bother me again!"

"Remember when you thought we would have got married and have children together"

"Well Sasori, if you didn't leave me that could have happened, we could have been married by now maybe not have children yet but maybe we could have been thinking about raising a family together"

"Look I know I've been a dickhead but if you forgive me we can start again"

"Sasori I can't trust you anymore" Then I did walk away feeling tears stroll down my face this time he didn't come after me this time he did stay away and by this time I wasn't even sure if I really did love him anymore

*Sasori's point of view*

Shit she walked away from me I must have really hurt her, I was walking back to the Akatsuki lair she was on my mind I thought she would have still loved me but it looks like I was wrong. Once there I walked into my room I sat on my bed and looked out of the window, then behind me came the biggest brat I had ever met his name was Deidara

"What's wrong Sasori, Un?"

"Nothing brat"

"Don't be such a miserable sod, Un"

"Piss off brat I really don't want to talk to anyone at the minute"

"Have it your way, Un"

"If you seriously want to know what's wrong with me then I'd hang on a minute"

"So what's wrong, Un?"

"I use to date a girl called Sakura Haruno"

"What the girl who works in Konoha"

"Yeah, I just saw her again after six years to find out my grandma told her I was dead and then to find out she kissed a boy who she use to hate"

"Is that it, Un?"

"Yeah" Deidara sighed then left the room; I rolled my eyes then looked out of the window there had to be some way I could win her back I never wanted to break up with her I love and always have she's been on my mind all these year. I still want to get married to her and start a family with her I could tell she still has feelings for me from the way she looked at me. Leaving was the worst thing I ever did I lost the one thing that mattered to me the most... the person who I truly love. I turned away and lay on my bed. My window was open and I could see the moon in all its pure white glory and once again, my mind drifted back to her. I wondered if as she lay in her warm soft bed that she lay staring at that same moon right now. God I loved her. Tears formed a little in my eyes and I couldn't blink them away because they ran down my face. I cried. I cried for the first time since I saw my life before my eyes when I was saving her. That searing pain came again in my chest that reminded me that I would forever be alone. Without her

*Flashback*

I and Sakura were fourteen again I had my arms wrapped around her waist "Sasori look at the stars"

"You're prettier than any of them" I said as I nibbled her ear

"Look at the moon"

"You know no matter where you are on this planet if you put your thumb on the moon it's the same size"

*Flashback ends*

I got up from my bed and placed my thumb on the same spot as the moon but then I sighed as it wasn't the same, white fang was still out there and if I do win Sakura over he would come after her but I'd protect her I gave her my life when we were younger.

*the next day*

I woke up the next day still upset but today I was going to see Sakura I don't give a shit if she doesn't want to see me, I want to see her and that's that. I made my way down lucky for me because no one knows I'm in the Akatsuki I can walk down the streets and no one will attack me even if they did I would take them down. I was soon at the gates of Konoha and I walked in many people giving me a smile as I walked past. I wasn't sure if Sakura was at work so I went down to the hospital as I was walking a little boy was running and fell over he started crying so I ran to him and picked him up and he stopped crying and started laughing as I told him some jokes, his mother came and thanked me. That little boy was making me think would I be a good dad if I ever had kids. There I was at the hospital I walked up to the receptionist "Good afternoon madam I was wonder if you could tell me where I could find nurse Haruno?"

"Do you mean Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes"

"She's on the second floor just going from room to room so you should find her there, Sir why do you want to see her?"

"I'm not feeling right and she is my nurse"

"Ok Sir get well soon"

"Thank you" I walked up to the second floor and what do I hear but a voice that was just as loud now as what it was six years ago, yes it was Barbie and she was talking to Sakura. I walked round the corner and both the girls looks at me, Sakura looked disappointed and Ino was for once in her life silent "Hello again Sakura"

"Bye Sasori"

"Don't be like that"

"I told you not to bother me again"

"And I told you I'm sorry"

"You're more of a dickhead then before" Ino shouted at me

"What's this got to do with you Ino?"

"Do you know what you've done to this girl?"

"Yeah I do and that's why I'm here to make it up to her"

"Sasori please go"

"At least give me a chance"

"Fine I finish work at seven tonight pick me up and we can talk"

"Ok I'll be at the front of the hospital"

"Ok see you then Sasori"

"Bye Sakura and friend"

"Piss of twat"

"Ino don't swear at work" Sakura warned her friend

It was now time to pick up Sakura, I waited a good long five minutes then Sakura came out "Ok now tell me what you want me for?"

"Sakura I want you"

"Well tough shit you can't have me"

"Look I know I've been a complete ass but I'm sorry"

"Sorry that's all you can say you broke my heart and now you come back six years later"

"Well sorry for trying to make amends"

"There you go with sorry again" we started walking I was glad she didn't run away even though we wasn't talking it was nice I wanted to hold her hand but every time I did she pulled away it hurt me but I didn't show it. It was getting late and she soon went home she said bye to me.

**************2 WEEKS LATER*******************************

The small box in my pocket suddenly felt like it weighed a ton. I swallowed hard as I approached Sakura's house. My heart was pounding, my hands were trembling. Was I really going to do this? Oh God... I was so nervous! I felt sick with fear and at one point, I thought I was going to pass out. Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand to knock at the door, but hesitated. The rain soaked my clothes and froze me to the bone, but I was numb to it all; Numb to all feelings except fear. Half an hour passed and I finally snapped out of it, feeling the heat drain from my body. How long had I been like this? How long had I been standing there like an idiot? I blushed, hoping nobody had seen my stupid act. Damn it... I couldn't do it. I couldn't ask her. Just as I was about to leave, a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Sasori?" Came Sakura's sweet voice.

I turned.

"How long have you been in this rain? You'll catch a cold!" She scolded, while looking at me confused

I bite my lip "S-Sakura-chan..."

"What?"

I swallowed hard again, pressing my fingers against the box in my pocket.

"So are you still pissed off with me?"

"Yeah"

"Nice"

"Look if you're done stalking me I would like to get into my house"

"But I want to ask you something"

"What?"

"..." I froze "So do you like the rain"

"What the fuck?"

"I don't know"

"Bye Sasori"

She went inside as her door was inches away from closing I shouted "SAKURA HARUNO WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

There was no answerer and the door was shut, I started to walk back in the rain which was getting heavier each second I put my head down and stared at the ground all over a sudden I heard...

"YES SASORI I WILL MARRY YOU" there she was standing in the rain with the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face, I ran back to her picked her she wrapped her legs around my waist and we kissed, passionately. I felt her hand clench in my back, while our tongues got deeper and I yet again felt that spark we use to get when we were younger I had waited so long for this kiss again and now it was happening I was so happy. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes" We went inside once in I went down on one knee and put the ring on her finger "I love you so much"

"I love you too I'm so sorry I've been such a bitch"

"I'm so sorry I've been such a dick" We were wrapped in each other's arms kissing we went into Sakura's bedroom she pushed me into the double bed and there I was on top of her "Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"I mean you want to go all the way"

"Yes I want to go all the way"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok then"

I smiled and kissed up her neck, but soon, her clothes got in the way. Only one way to sort that out.

She mewled as I unzipped her crimson shirt before removing it completely. Under that top was the perfect milky-white skin which hadn't been exposed to me for years. How I missed it. I kissed hungrily up her tender body, trailing my hands down the sides of her perfect, hourglass figure. She moaned as I straddled her, sucking tenderly on her marble neck. She then removed my shirt revealing my chest to her she then removed my trousers leaving me in my black boxers', and well the rest of this story I'd like to keep between me and Sakura...

* * *

**_Looks like Sasori and Sakura are having some fun so we better leave them to it ;) while I get my camera ready I mean write the next chapter :D please review your reviews mean a lot_**

**_cfcgirl24xxxx_**

**_Forbidden Romance is copyrited to YianoulaYoungProductions _**

**_I own everything but the characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto if I did own Sasori and Sakura then well... *pervry grin* xD _**


	14. Lay all your love on me

I opened my eyes only to see Sakura wrapped in my arms I smiled and planted a light kiss on her forehead, she then turned and rested her head on my chest I then put my head on top of hers in this somewhat protective way. I never thought I would get this moment again to have her in my arms last night was amazing and I'm not just talk about myself hehe you were good to Sakura . Emerald eyes open. "Sasori-kun..." Came her soft voice.

"Good morning beautiful, how are you today?"

"I am perfectly fine in your arms... You make me feel special."

"That is because you are special" I leant down and kissed her forehead.

She smiled my favourite smile and pulled the blankets from her legs before getting up. "How about I make breakfast, hm Sasori-kun?"

"Yes please" God... how I missed her wonderful cooking. "But first" I pulled her back she came rolling back into me

"Sasori be nice"

"But I'm a bad boy"

"I know that from last night" she then got up and put my t-shirt on then walked into the kitchen I laid in bed for about five more minutes, I then got up putting my boxers back on then I went into the kitchen to see Sakura cooking breakfast

"You know I could get use to this"

"You're going to have to now we're getting married, Sasori I'm going to pick up some wedding magazines and I was wondering if you want to come with me"

"Of course I do"

"Sasori did you ever find White Fang?"

"No but I'm no longer scared of him cherry blossom"

"I'm glad to hear it" She carried on cooking while I went hugged her and rested my head on her shoulder "Sakura No Danna"

"I like the sound of that"

"I love that sound of that Sasori-Kun" I kissed her cheek "Last night was fun"

"Are you trying to tell me you want to do it again sometime?"

"And are you trying to get me pregnant before we're married"

"We can always use protection"

"Well breakfast is ready"

"Thank god I'm starving what we are having for breakfast"

"Rolled omelette" we eat breakfast and washed then pots, once dressed we walked hand in hand down the streets of Konoha so many people waving to Sakura and asking who I was and she told them I was her fiancé many people said congratulations and I smiled at them. We were walking down to a local shop to buy some wedding magazines when we bumped into a little boy

"Hello Nurse Haruno"

"Hello there how is you?"

"I'm doing very good I've been taking my medication"

"Good boy"

"My mum is calling me good bye Nurse Haruno"

The boy walked away "Who was that?" I asked

"That boy has serious health problems and I'm his nurse he is a bit of a trouble maker but for some reason he likes me"

"Well you are adorable"

"And you're so cute" I planted a little kiss on her sweet lips. We picked up five different magazines and she didn't pick any light one no she picked the biggest one's the shop had and guess who carried them yeah... Sakura did, she didn't let me hold them in case I dropped them goes to show you how much faith my future wife has for me. "Sasori you see this house here"

"Yes"

"We need to tell this person or she will kill me for not telling her first"

"No Sakura don't do this to me"

"But Sasori we must"

"Anyone but her"

"Sasori we have to see Ino"

"You see that worm on the ground yeah we I'd rather eat it then see Ino"

"Lucky for the worm you're going to see Ino" I rolled my eyes and Sakura laughed, she knocked and the door then came for the moment I was dreading

"HELLO SAKURA... WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?"

"Hello to you to Ino"

"Ino please be nice to Sasori after all I'm getting married to him"

"You're kidding right... what you see in him I'll never know"

"It's called love and hopefully for you one man will fall for you"

"Do you two want to come in for tea" We both walked in

I felt like saying: 'I'd rather stick pins in my eyes' but decided against it since I would have to face the wrath of two angry women the only reason I can stand Ino is because she is Sakura's best friend no other reason

We all went in and sat down.

"So you're getting married?" Ino squealed excitedly, preparing the tea.

Sakura giggled "Yeah We're so happy aren't we, Sasori-kun?"

"Yeah to think soon you and I will be one for the rest if our lives" I grinned.

"You must let me come with you to choose the dress You must!" Ino begged, jumping up and down.

"Of course and also I was wondering if you would be maid of honour "

"Yes I will be and I have to design the wedding!"

"Uh no you don't" I cut in.

Her face dropped. "Why not?" She demanded, stamping her foot.

"Because you'd make it all pink and frilly and put random Shi- things like that, just no, not no just never "

"Aww..." Ino sighed

"Ino I think we are going to buy the dress"

"Ino where is your bathroom?" I asked

"Upstairs and the first on your right"

"Thank you" I didn't need the toilet I just wanted five minutes away from Ino, but then Ino asked Sakura something which I was shocked by

"So Sakura has Sasori parked his car in your parking space yet"

"Yes he has, last night?"

"Was it small?" The cheek I thought to myself my car is a limo

"No it's massive" Sakura laughed

I walked back in "What are you girls laughing about?"

"Nothing"

I and Sakura spent about another hour there then we left and walked for a little bit

"Sasori-Kun is you ok?"

"I'm fine just tired, we didn't get much sleep last night"

"No we didn't but for good reasons"

"Sakura... what made you take me back?"

"Because I can't live without you"

"Do you remember that time at school when we were in history and we gulled all the pages together?"

"Oh my yes I do that was so funny and Sir asked who it was and we blamed Kankuro"

"And his brother Gaara looked at him like what the fuck"

"But then Sir worked out it was us and we had that detention after school"

"Then Sir locked himself in the classroom while we ran away"

"And when you drew that smiley face on that paper and stuck it on his door"

"Yeah how did he get out?"

"He had to climb out of his window"

"We got in more trouble the next day though"

"It was worth it though"

We walked back to Sakura's house and I sat on the sofa she came and sat next to me "Sasori"

"Yes"

"Can start having a look through the wedding magazines?"

"Of course" She went and got them the first magazine was your dream wedding "Sakura"

"What is it?"

"I want to ask you one favour"

"What's that?"

"When we get married I'm going to buy us a house I want you to move out of here and live with me"

"We can do that"

I sighed and she looked at her "Sasori what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me we're meant to be getting married you know all about honesty"

"I just wish my parents' would be there"

She hugged me tight "They're always watching you"

"I know let me explain"

*Flashback*

When I was five years old I and my parents' were watching a film

"Daddy what does marriage mean?" I asked

"It means when you love someone you the man ask them to marry you and stay with them for the rest of your life"

"Will I get married one day?"

"Of course you will your going to find the perfect girl and start your own family"

"Will you be at my wedding?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything out there"

*flashback ends*

"I'm sure your dad will be watching from up there"

"I know he will be but I wish he was here"

"Tell you what the hot water is on I'll get you a towel and I've got a surprise cooking for you"

"That's an offer I can't resist" There I was in the shower wondering what Sakura was cooking, she's a fantastic cook so I'm really looking forward to it. I wonder if tonight she will want to act in that movie again if you know what I mean. Calm down Sasori and stop getting pervy thoughts in your head. Once out of the shower I wore my pyjama trouser Sakura brought me today I walked into the living room and it was pitch black "Sakura what's going on?"

I felt her hands around me "Sit down" she lead me to my sit then I could tell we was no longer in the living room then the lights were turned on the scene was just stunning.

"Sakura this is a work of art?"

"You like?"

"I love"

She had decorated the table was rose petals and had made us a romantic dinner, the food was up to such a high standard it melted in your mouth when we were finished she took the plates up and washed them while I went into the living room and looked at the photo's

"What are you looking at Sasori-Kun?"

"Just the photos"

"Sasori come here I want some show you some other photos"

She took me to the bedroom and I took a seat on the bed, she got out a box and the photos in it made me smile "That's you and me when we were younger, I can't believe you still have these"

"I always loved you even after you left I will admit I did try to get rid of them but I couldn't do it" I walked up to here and kissed her lips

"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere"

"Is it me and you till the end?"

"Of course we are getting married soon I can see you now in that stunning white dress looking absolutely beautiful"

"I'm not that pretty Sasori"

"You're right you're not pretty... because you're breath taking"

"Why do you make me feel so special?"

"Because you are special"

"Sasori I thought of a date for the wedding"

"And when will that be my cherry blossom?"

"How about November the 8th?"

"Wait a minute November the 8th that's my birthday"

"What do you say?"

"Yeah" I picked her up and pushed her down on the bed, she looked at me and smiled "Sakura you know when were married... should... we... well... you... know"

"Just say it Sasori"

"Do you Sakura Haruno when we are married want to have children?"

"Of course I do"

"So I don't know would you like to start trying"

"Sasori is this some excuse from me to have sex with you"

"No" I blushed

"Because I wouldn't mind"

I laughed we began to make out on the bed and well...

*Meanwhile at the gates of Konoha*

"Welcome back Mr White Fang" One of the guards spoke

"Glad to be back"

"Did you find that person you were looking for?"

"No" White Fang walked down to his house once there he looked out the window "I know you're in the village Sasori and I swear I will kill you

* * *

**_White Fang is evil O.o so what does everyone think is going to happen in the next chapter, will White Fang find Sasori while he is in Konoha? please review :D_**

**_cfcgirl24 xxxx_**

**_I DO NOT OWN __Sasori or Sakura if I did they would be very busy that's leave it at that xD _**

**___They belong to Masashi Kishimoto _**


	15. Sasori VS White Fang: The Epic Battle

It had know been fourth months since I and Sakura had got back together and the wedding was in three weeks, I hadn't went back to Akatsuki and they were soon going to want hear something from me. I was going back today to tell the leader that I was going to quit now I was going to get married all I really wanted to do was spend time with the person I had loved all my life Sakura. We had got everything planned just the wedding dress and my suit.

"Sakura where is my shirt?"

"In the drawer"

I opened the draw "There is no shirt here" I turned to see Sakura holding it "Ok you get here now" I couldn't believe this she ran off with my shirt. I ran after her, all around the house till eventually I caught up with her once I did I pushed her to the sofa gently before placing a kiss on her lips. "Can I have my shirt please?"

She giggled "But I prefer you without a shirt"

I could see a playful glint in her eye, next thing I knew, the shirt was covering my head.

"Oh, you..." I grinned and nuzzled her, letting out a little growl

"Sasori"

"Yes"

"You know when you come back tomorrow?"

"Yes" she kissed me "what did you want to say?"

"Nothing I just want you to stay on top of me as long as possible"

"Really" I kissed her neck and I heard soft moans "Want me to stop?"

"No"

"Sorry darling I have to" I got up from her and put my shirt on

"Tell me why are you going again?"

"To quit and stay with you?"

"Sasori why out of all the girls out there do you like me"

"You're everything I could ever ask for, funny, beautiful, attractive and sweet"

"Sasori can I at least make you a sandwich before you go?"

"That would be lovely thank you" I went into the kitchen and picked up the news paper reading more boring articles "To think in three weeks you will be my wife"

"I can't wait!"

"Have you gone out with Barbie to pick your dress yet?"

She giggled. "You haven't used that name in ages and not yet, but maybe tomorrow."

I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Can't wait to see how beautiful you'll look, not like you need to try... you already are beautiful"

Sakura turned her head and nuzzled me, smiling; I grinned and sat back down. How lucky was I? Getting to marry such a stunningly perfect woman she was or should I say is everything to me

"Sasori I want to marry you now"

"Soon cherry blossom very soon"

"You're birthday in three weeks and I have a surprise for you"

"Will I enjoy it?"

"I hope so"

"Really I need to get going now"

"Don't go stay with me"

"The more time I stay here the longer you will have to wait for me to leave"

"Ok" She sulked like a child, I kissed her on the lips then she was fine "I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you Sasori-Kun I have a safe journey"

"I will"

*SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW*

I watched him leave at least this time I knew he was coming back, I already missed him and he had only been gone for five minutes. I will admit I was paranoid even though I was going to marry him I was still scared that he might not come back the thought haunted me, I do trust him it's just hard I thought I'd give Ino a ring

"Hello Ino"

"Hey Sakura what's up?"

"I was thinking about going to buy the dress today and I promised I'd take you"

"Oh yes I'll be right over now" she closed the phone on me; I went and put my coat on. I started to get a tad bit dizzy so I grabbed a glass of water later on Ino arrived, I closed the door behind me then I and Ino walked down to the shop

"Where's Sasori?" Asked Ino

I couldn't tell her the truth so I had to think and fast "He's visiting his parents' grave"

"Oh... Must be awful for him"

"They died when he was six; he's upset because his Dad promised him he would be at his wedding"

"Poor Sasori"

"Most people hated him when he first came to our school without knowing him"

"It was love at first sight for you two"

"I'll be honest I wasn't sure if I did fancy Sasori at first"

"Look at you now girl" Ino smiled "So how is Sasori car coming along?"

"Fast" we both laughed

"Sakura I'm seeing this man called Sai and I have now for about a week and well I want to seduce him... well how did you get Sasori to ride you?"

"Ino that sounds so wrong when you put it like that"

"Well he is doing you isn't he"

"Keep your voice down"

"Well you two are having sex right?"

"Yeah just keep your dam voice down I don't want all of Konoha to know"

"Is he really that bad?"

I went red "No for your information Sasori is very good, he's fast and it's big"

"And you tell me not to shout" I looked behind me to see two old women giving me dirty looks; I turned back to Ino and gave her a death glare. We bumped into Ino's enemy Karin, I sighed even though Ino didn't like Sasuke anymore her and Karin still hated each other

"Ino where's your man oh wait you're too ugly"

"Save your breath Karin and go blow up your date"

"I already have a date"

"Who with the man in the mirror" I interrupted

Karin stormed off

"Good one Sakura" Ino high fived me

"She should learn to not be a stupid cow"

"Now back to you telling me how to get a man happy"

"Take charge; make his car go straight up that hill if you know what I mean?"

"I understand"

"And I take charge how?"

"Please him"

"What did you do to make Sasori horny?"

"I wish you would stop shouting"

"Mommy what does horny mean?" Asked a little boy behind us

"Nothing darling" I went red "Nurse Haruno and Nurse Yamanaka I expect better from you two"

"I'm sorry for our behaviour"

"She can't help it if she needs her husband to be... making her feel good"

"Ino shut up!" we walked away

"Whose Sasori's best man going to be?"

"No idea"

"Sakura I want to ask you something but don't take offence ok?"

"Go ahead"

"What do you see in Sasori, I mean come on everyone thought you were going to be with Sasuke not the new boy?"

"Sasori he's cute and funny, but I guess the main reason is he is misunderstood he told me before he moved here that everyone thought he was this depressed psycho all the kids use to take the mick out of him because he always looked sad without knowing his parents' were dead"

"You two were made for each other"

"What makes you say that?"

"Put it this way he saved your life, nearly died for you, got me and you to be best friends again, gave you a new home and even after years away from each other you both can't live without each other and now you're going to get married"

"Ino there's something that I haven't told Sasori well I haven't told anyone"

"Oh my god you're not..."

"Yes I' am"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"What no, not pregnant" yet I thought to myself the way me and Sasori are going, I was soon to be pregnant

"So what's the big news then if you're not pregnant?"

"I was thinking that I see mum in prison"

Ino gasped "Why the heck would you want to see her she used to abuse you, Sakura!"

I glared "She is my mother still no matter what, she has a right to know I'm getting married!"

"Well do you want me to come with you?"

"You don't have to, but I was going to ask you that"..."So... will you?"

She smiled "What else are friends for?"

"Thank you Ino but there is one thing only I will be allowed to see her"

"I don't mind waiting"

"You are a good friend Ino"

"Err Sakura when are you meant to be seeing your mum?"

"Five o'clock Konoha time so it would be three o'clock; plane only takes half an hour"

"You're going by plane I don't have a ticket"

"That's why I brought two"

Ino sighed "What time is it now?"

"Ten we have plenty of time"

"Yeah" The girls walked into the wedding dress shop

"Hello there ladies how may I help you?" Asked the woman who worked there?

"Hello I'm getting married in three weeks time and I'm trying to find the perfect wedding dress"

"If you'd like to come this way so I can measure you up"

"Oh Ino do you have your maid of honour dress"

"I was going to buy one later"

"Buy one now... Sasori is paying"

"I will do in that case then" we both started to laugh

*MEANWHILE AT THE AKATSUKI LAIR*

*Sasori's POV*

I walked down the lair going to see leader's office I was greeted by a familiar female who helped me buy the ring for Sakura

"Hey Konan"

"Sasori what did she say?"

"She said yes"

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

"By the way leader is not here he will be back soon but not too long in the meantime I would see Deidara if I was you he hasn't shut up asking were you were at"

"Well I better go see the brat"

Konan chuckled "Well I'll see you later Sasori"

"Bye Konan"

I walked down the halls and in to my old bedroom I sat on my bed and remember a few months ago I sat here crying wishing that Sakura would be mine again, I heard a knock on my door "Come in"

"Sasori you're back, un"

"Not for long brat I'm getting married"

"Congratulations, un"

"Well I'm going to quit today"

"Good luck, un"

"Thanks"

"Getting married to the girl of your dreams, un"

"Yeah I can't believe it"

"You know if I didn't join this gang and might be married by now"

"What you on about Deidara?"

"I sort of wish I never joined but hey what can you do, I hope you and Sakura are happy together"

"Thanks"

"I think leader is back"

"I better go see him, I'll see you later Deidara"

"Bye, un"

I walked down and knocked on leader's door, once I heard the come I walked in

"Sasori what is it?"

"I would like to quit"

"WHAT!"

"Look I'm getting married and I want to quit"

"I won't allow it"

"Well I'm going anyway" I stormed out of the office angry and upset I walked to the garden the layer had I sat there for a while I knew it if doesn't let me leave I can't go back they'll kill me it's not like I can't handle it. I felt a soft hand on shoulder

"Sasori what's wrong?" asked Konan

"Leader what let me leave?"

"Did you tell him that you're getting married?"

"Yeah" I sighed

"I'll go have a word with him"

"Thanks"

I waited a good five minutes then out he came "Sasori you're free to go, sorry"

"Thank you Sir"

I was making my way back, Sakura being the only thing on my mind... like normal I can't wait till I become a husband before I left she always told me I was a good boyfriend well now I'm going to become the prefect husband. She deserves the perfect life and I'm going to give her everything. I took a deep breath but my eyes awaked when I started to see a shadow run around

"COME OUT"

I felt a knife get throw at me inches away from my face

"Hello again Sasori long time no see"

"White Fang"

"I heard you're getting married"

"Yeah"

"Shame I have to kill you first"

"Tell me why want to kill me so much?"

"I killed your parents now I want to kill you, you know get rid of your race"

"You're sick in the head you know that!"

"One day you'll learn"

"Look I can never forgive you for killing my parents but you don't have to kill me, just let me be I just want to get married to the love of my life and start a family with her"

"Sasori I'm sorry..." He threw another knife at me I caught at and threw it back at him nearly hitting his neck

"Let's do this right here RIGHT NOW!"

"FIGHT TILL THE DEATH"

"To the death it is" I watched him pull out a sword, while I got out the small pocket knife in my pocket, not much I know but it would do to take him out...

* * *

**_A/N: So this is the first part out of 3 chapters of the epic fight between Sasori and White Fang who will win? _**

**_cfcgirl24_**

**_xxxx_**


	16. I won't let you win

In this fight, I had the advantage since I still kept some of my poison from the Akatsuki. I could take him down easily with it. The poison would make his death slow and painful, just how I intended it to be. I discretely soaked the end of my blade with the poison, aiming at White Fang. It sliced through the air and missed his arm literally by a millimetre. Damn.  
"Trying to poison me, eh" Asked White Fang examining the poison on the end of the blade  
"I have plenty more where that came from"  
"I bet you do"  
This man was smart, too smart oh god this was one battle I was scared I might not make it out alive from no I need to live and be with Sakura I didn't try so hard to win her back for nothing. I ran up to him throwing him a punched aimed at his face he blocked them, I managed to kick him in the leg, seeing him fall to the ground I kicked his face till blood covered him. He just lie there, not breathing he looked dead fact he was dead. I started to walk away then I felt something sharp go into my back.  
"I don't go down that easy you know, Sasori"  
I felt my back only to feel a knife inside, I couldn't take the knife out this was knife was somewhat keeping the pressure on. I felt myself become weak but I wasn't giving up I stood up and charged towards him, missing him I re-gained my balance and tried to think of another way to attack him  
*Meanwhile back at Konoha*  
"Sakura you look beautiful"  
"I do like this dress" I had now tried on three different wedding dresses and I still couldn't find the right one  
"How about this dress"  
"I don't want a dress with patterns on it"  
"We have some plane dresses" said the woman who worked there  
"May I see?"  
"Of course we have a new one imported from London" The woman went and came back with such a breath taking dress  
"I want that" I heard Ino muttered, I couldn't help but ignore my best friend as I took the dress and went into the changing room. Once in the dress I gave myself a look in the mirror... it... was... so... beautiful. Sasori was going to love it  
"Sakura you look so beautiful" Ino said as I walked out  
"Thanks, I really like this dress"  
"It suites you"  
"Are you sure Ino?"  
"Positive Sasori would be mad to not want to marry you in that dress "  
"When's the big day?" asked the Lady  
"8th of November"  
"Is that a special day to you?"  
"My husband's I mean my husband to be birthday"  
"That's not the only reason she's happy" Said Ino with that ` I'm going to humiliate` look  
"Why else is she?" asked the lady with a giggle in her voice  
"She's pregnant with quadruplets"  
"Oh my lord I mean congratulations"  
I glared at Ino "I'm not pregnant at all ignore her and even if I was I'd only be with one baby"  
"Wow is your man that bad?" teased the lady I went red while her and Ino laughed "Only teasing you, you two remind me of me and my friend when we were younger... oh those were the days me and her chasing all the men"  
"I'll take this dress"  
"Alright dear"  
"How much will that be?"  
"£350"  
"Right I'll get Sasori's credit card"  
"Sasori no Danna is that the man you're marrying?"  
"Yes why?"  
"I knew his mum that's the girl I was talking about I saw Sasori only when he was a baby I remember when she met his father... May I ask but how did you two meet?"  
"At school when we were fourteen"  
"They were fifteen when they met" I got my purse out "Is that Sasori on the picture?"  
"Yes we went on a weekend holiday two months ago and I love this picture so much"  
"He's grown up so much... looks so much like his father"  
"Would you like to come to the wedding I mean in the church?"  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
"Of course not"  
"Thank you"  
"Good bye dear hope everything with you and Sasori works out"  
"Thank you sees you at the wedding"  
We left the shop and walked back to Ino's house so we could hide the dress  
"We should make our way down to the airport"  
"Yeah" I muttered  
"You still want to go, right?"  
"Yeah I'm just nervous"  
"Don't be she can't hurt you"  
"I know... I know come on let's get going"  
*At the fight*  
Before I could come up with a new fighting technique, White Fang charged again and punched me hard in the stomach. I coughed up blood before realizing there was now another blade stuck in my body. I could hardly breathe from the pain and there was blood everywhere.  
"Weakening now, aren't you?"  
"You wish" I pulled the knife from my flesh, letting out a small cry of pain. Looking into the sky and seeing it go blurry made me realize I need to kill him and fast Sakura means the world to me and I won't let him kill me I promised I'd marry her and be there for her because of him I had to break my promise and break Sakura's heart.  
"Isn't that the spot where you go shot?"  
"Yeah... how do you know?"  
"I told him to shoot you not Sakura"  
"What?"  
"I paid him to shoot you; he was never going to shoot Sakura you see if he killed you they could have Sakura back"  
"Why you've never told me why you want me dead?"  
"A long time ago your dad stole everything from me"  
"Is that it?"  
"Yes that's why when I killed him I enjoyed it and you... you remind me of him now you must die"  
"You're sick in the head"  
"Am I though"  
"Yes"  
My breathing starting to slow down I felt myself about to fall but I had to win there had to be something I could do then the most stupid idea ever come to my head but it might work  
"You're about to die I can see it in your eyes"  
"I hope you rot in hell" I took one last breath and then falling onto the ground, I had to make myself look like I was dead  
"Just like his father... too cocky"  
White Fang began to walk away, I slowly got up with the pocket knife in my hand as I got close to him he went to punch me I doge him then stabbed him straight in his heart  
"You B-bastard" He breathed, I took the knife out of his heart, then stabbed him once more after that last stab I left him to fall... White Fang was dead. I started to walk back I was losing blood but I should be fine till I returned back to Konoha where Sakura could heal me I was feeling proud I had avenged my parents' and now I know he can't hurt me or Sakura. As I walked away I had started to feel weaker nothing too much to worry me all I had to do was focus on getting back to Konoha it wasn't easy though due to the tremendous fact I had been stabbed twice, I had ripped some of my shirt to use as a bandage on my wounds. There shouldn't have been much longer to go well I hope not as I walked a bit further I saw a sign saying Konoha two miles what a relief  
"Sasori long time no see"  
I turned around "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF PRISON?"  
"Your friend White Fang let me out so in case he died I could kill you"  
"But you got life imprisonment"  
"White Fang has his ways"  
Perfect timing I thought I just killed one loon now I have to kill another one, I don't have the energy. He ran up to me and punched my face unable to move I had fallen to the ground. I tried to get up but I couldn't. He repeatedly kicked me in the ribs. I'm sorry Sakura but I'm not going to make it out, remember I love you so much you're all I want and everything I could need sorry I won't be there when you wake up in the morning, when you need to laugh, when you need to be cared for. I hope you find someone better than me out there; I'm sure Sasuke would be a great man to you.  
My eyes now shutting  
"DON'T HURT MY SON" I looked up and saw a man in a black cloak, I couldn't see his face but all I saw was crimson hair  
"Who said that?" Asked Sakura's old step father... Out of the blue shot a blade going through his neck and as you can guess my old friend Sakura's step dad was dead. I was too weak to move I used my last bit of energy to see who this person was and I still couldn't see them.  
*At Tokyo City*  
I and Ino had just arrived at Tokyo  
"Sakura it hasn't changed a bit"  
"Yes it has"  
"No it hasn't"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"I'm not arguing about this Ino" As we walked out of the airport we had a taxi waiting for us to take us to the prison.  
Once at the prison Ino as we planned waited in the room as I went and sat down on a table. I looked over the gate as they all came out... Then I saw her. She looked so different so old her face had been scared she had obviously been stabbed a few times I sort of feel sorry for her yeah I know she abused me, nearly killed me and what not but no matter what I say or do she is still my mother. Once she saw me her eyes lit up.  
She took her seat "Hello Sakura"  
"Hey"  
"What are you doing here? Thought you hated me"  
"I can't forgive you for what you've done to me but I thought since the fact you are my mother I might as well let you know what's going on with my life"  
"So tell me are you married?"  
"Hehe not yet... will be in three weeks though"  
"Aw my little girl is getting married who to?"  
"Sasori" I breathed out  
"WHAT"  
"You heard Sasori"  
"What that moron you use to date as a teenager"  
"You listen to me Sasori is not a moron you don't even know him, he is caring and kind and funny and everything I and every other girl out there would want. You know what I love him and I don't care what you say about him"  
"Sakura"  
"What?"  
"Sorry... Sorry for everything"  
"You think I can forgive you, you abused me tried to kill me and then you talk about my husband like he's crap"  
"I know what I've done can never be changed anyway if you're so angry with me why come here?"  
"Because I wanted to let you know I was getting married and I wanted you to know how I was doing, did you know I'm a nurse? Did you know I'm planning to start a family?"  
"You want to start a family?"  
"Yes"  
"If or should I say when you have children will you ever let me see them?"  
"I'll think about it"  
"Thank you" I started to feel dizzy "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah I just feel dizzy"  
"Officer get my daughter a glass of water"  
"Would you like one?" Asked the officer  
"If that's no trouble" A few seconds later a glass of water was next to me "thank you"  
"FIVE MORE MINUTES" shouted the officer  
"I never got a visit till now thank you"  
"No worries"  
"Will you come here again?"  
"I don't know I can't forgive you for what you've done"  
"How did Sasori take it about you coming?"  
"I didn't tell him, but I will tonight"  
"Honesty is the best policy Sakura remember that"  
"I better get going bye mum"  
"Bye Sakura"  
I walked away nodding the officer good bye and then met up with Ino  
"How was it?" Asked Ino  
"Alright she's not to happy with me marrying Sasori but I told her how much I love Sasori"  
"Good"  
"You know we need to head off to the airport now?"  
"Yeah I know... are you feeling ok you don't look so good?"  
"I don't know Ino I feel dizzy very dizzy"  
"How long have you been feeling like this?"  
"Few months"  
"Sakura"  
"Yes"  
"You're a nurse try and work something out"  
"You don't think"  
"You never know"  
"I'll check when we get back to Konoha"  
"Ok Sakura we better get a taxi to the airport"  
"Yeah if what we think is true I want Sasori to be there"


	17. The love of my life

I had just gotten home for one tiring day at least I got everything I wanted out of the way buy the dress and see my mum. But something about this day just didn't feel good, I don't know why but I kept having a funny feeling. Where was Sasori I thought I know he said he'd be back tomorrow but I hope nothing bad has happened to him? That boy has no idea how much I love him, I don't know what it is about him I love him I really do love him so much the word love isn't a strong enough meaning. Most people think I'm over my head falling for a guy like that he did so much for me as a kid and as an adult, the phone rang

"Hello"

"Miss Haruno"

"Yes"

"You must come to the hospital right away"

"Why is there a serious operation that needs doing?"

"No..." My eyes widen and I dropped the phone "Hello Miss Haruno are you there?"

"Yes I'll be right on my way"

I knew it today wasn't going to be perfect after all I ran down to the hospital as fast as I could, how could this happen.

Once at the hospital I went into the room but to see Sasori lying defensively on the hospital bed

"What happened?" I asked

"We're not sure when we found him he was dying on the floor, he has lost a lot of blood broke three ribs, and sprained his arm"

"What happened to him?"

"Like I've said we are not sure but we do know he has been stabled twice in the back and has been brutally assaulted"

"Ok thank you"

"I'll leave you with him"

"Thanks" I muttered and watch the doctor leave

How could I look at him like this I feel sick why didn't I go with him? How could I just leave him? I'm the worst girlfriend in the world. I watched his heart monitor his heart was looking good but I had been warned that it was jumpy; I grabbed out a piece of paper from mu pocket and found a pen I began to write a letter. Once finished I read it out to my husband to be

_**Dear Sasori, **_

_**This isn't easy for me but nor is it for you, I feel awful for not being there when you needed me the most, the moment when you were on the ground bleeding to death while I was out for my wedding dress. I have some news for you I'm... pregnant. Yes Sasori I'm pregnant with your child and I really want him or her to know what a wonderful man you are, I know you would be the best dad ever Sasori I love you please don't leave me like this I don't want you to die I want to get married to you and in seven months time I want you to be here holding my hand while I give birth to our beautiful child. **_

_**I know it is not your fault you were only looking out me as you always do, I sometime wish I never met you at least that way I know you wouldn't be in so much pain. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been shot, beaten and now dying in the hospital. What kind of a monstrosity am I for a fiancée, all I do is get you hurt but at the minute all I can do is pray that you will survive to see our child grow up, I want to marry you to finally make those vows I have been so longing to make to you. **_

_**Sasori, I want you to know that if you do leave this world before me, when I die, we will meet again in heaven and look down on our beautiful child for eternity. I will know that nothing will seperate us ever again. I know that won't happen though. Not yet anyway because I believe with all my heart that you will survive. All I can say is I can't wait to see your handsome, shining face looking up at me, your strong arms waiting to embrace me in that wonderful, warm hug that I've missed so much.**_

_**I love you so much**__**; Sasori-ku**__**n my life would be nothing without you.**_

_**Yours faithfully, Sakura (your wife to be)**_

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore I grabbed Sasori's hand squeezing it as I let the tears roll down my face.

"I'm... N-Not P-Pregnant" I looked up...only to see Sasori awake and talking to me, I couldn't help but laugh and cry at his comment

"Not you Sasori, I'm pregnant"

Sasori started to cry with joy "How long?" He managed to breathe out

"Two months" He got rid of the tears off my face

"When did you *cough* find out?"

"Yesterday"

"Does anyone else know?"

"No... Just you"

"Sakura so the baby, do you know how much it has developed?"

"Two months should mean the baby's elbows begin to form in the arms and fingers start to develop. The leg buds begin to show feet with tiny notches for the toes. The face continues to change as the ears, eyes and the tip of the nose appear"

"Sakura you have something on your face" I brought my face closer, He kissed me "All gone"

"I've missed your lips on mine"

"Sakura once I get out of here my lips will never depart from yours" It was so nice to feel Sasori again he was weak at the minute very weak I wasn't sure if I should discharge him he had only been here for a night.

"Sakura I want to go home"

"Let me check you over, and I'll see I can do" I checked him over "You should stay here but if I discharge you when we get home you have to promise me you'll stay in bed"

"Will you be joining me later on?"

I pulled a -. - face at the man "Sasori's I'm already pregnant does that mean anything to you"

"It does but I was just wan-"

"NO!" I sighed "By the way Sasori I've booked for a week after the wedding for my first scan"

"I'll be there" he looked at me with puppy dog eyes "Can we go home yet"

I looked at him "Yeah let me just sort your bandages out and get your walking stick"

"I'm not an old man yet you know"

"But you nag like one"

"Shut up... Grandma"

"Mother Sasori I'm a mother... to be"

"Makes me glad to say I'm a father... to be" He smiled at and I smiled back we're going to be the best parents to this child. **I couldn't wait to finally have our baby, though I had a few months to go yet; we had to prepare everything for the baby. **

**"Cherry Blossom, are you alright?" Sasori asked, stroking my face. I giggled at his nickname for me.**

**"I am fine Sasori-kun... I am more than fine"**

**He grinned "Good."**

**"Right, now I need to really check your bandages." I got the first aid kit out from under the bed and opened it, pulling out clean dressings "Hold still, I need to clean it and it may hurt, but don't worry..."**

"I'm not worried"

"You never are" I smiled at him and he gave a weak one back. "Time to be discharged"

"Thank God"

Helping my boyfriend get up I made sure his bandages were on nice and tight he really was weak I was going to need to support him but I don't mind, getting my boyfriends walking stick I saw the hell no look in his eyes. I nodded to him as I gave him the stick

"HELL NO!"

"Sasori just use it before I shove it where the sun doesn't shine"

He looked at me "Ok darling"

"Sorry pregnancy hormones"

"I can tell"

"Shut up" I couldn't help but laugh at him walking with the stick, he glared at me I could see he was uneven so I let him rest on me for support

"I bet I look like a prat"

"No you don't" I felt his head get comfy "You know Sasori my boobs are not pillows"

"I never said that"

"You didn't need to" He smiled I can't help it every time I see him smile I just want to squeeze him; after all he is my soul mate. I signed him out of the hospital and we started walking down the streets of Konoha, people were coming up to us asking if Sasori was alright and how everyone was excited about the wedding. Me and Sasori decided to not tell anyone I was pregnant just yet we would start saying after the wedding even though I'm sure people will be able to guess.

"Sakura I'm getting tiered"

"We're nearly home you just rest on my boobs a bit longer"

"You know Sakura you wasn't complaining that night when we-"

"Sasori not in public"

"Ok sweet heart"

"Sasori can you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Stop fighting people please, I thought you were dead"

"I promise to not do it again"

"Sasori I have something else to tell you"

"What is it?"

"We're having twins"

"WHAT?"

"Not really, ha-ha we're only having one baby"

"Do we know the sex yet?"

"No we will find out soon, well that's if you want?"

"We'll think about that once the time comes"

Finally reaching home I unlocked the door and let Sasori go straight to bed, kissing his forehead I left him to rest up and sleep. I had nothing much to do but to finish off some housework I didn't do anything loud like hovering because I wanted Sasori to get as much sleep as possible. At the same time I didn't do too much work now I have a baby to think about great two kids... Sasori and this little boy or girl.

**I couldn't help but chuckle at that thought. Having him home again was so comforting; I'd really missed being snuggled up in his arms during the night, I'd missed that comfort he'd given me too, but now he was back, I felt happier than I had done in a long time. The thing that made me feel ecstatic was how Sasori had reacted when I told him I was pregnant. He was over the moon. It was the right time now for both of us to become parents and I could tell he'd make a brilliant father. Sighing happily, I walked back to him and handed him a glass of water. "Here, you probably need this. Anything else you want me to fetch you?" I asked, smiling at him.**

"**Thank you. I'm not being bothersome am I, Cherry Blossom?" He asked a little guiltily it seemed, taking a small sip of his water.**

**I frowned. "Of course not! How could you think that?"**

"**Because I keep asking you for things"**

"**Sasori I don't mind I love you silly"**

"**I love you too"**

"**We're having chicken noodle soup for dinner is that ok?"**

"**That's fine Sakura"**

"**I'll come and call you when dinner is ready you take it easy for now ok?"**

"**Yes Sakura"**

**I giggled "Good boy"**

**I went to the kitchen and heated the oil in the broth pot just over medium heat I added the onions, carrots, and celery; stirring it often, until it softened for about 10 minutes. I went to the fridge and took the chicken out making sure it was still in date, which it perfectly was I cut the chicken into eight pieces then adding it into the broth I also made sure I added enough cold water to cover it for just over two inches. I turned the heat up and skimmed off the foam that was rising to the surface. I waited for the chicken to become tender once done I took the chicken out and began to add the noodles this only took ten minutes to cook. Once all was finished I added the chicken with the noodles and poured it into two separate blows.**

**I went back to mine and Sasori's bedroom he was gently sleeping well the chicken took two hours to cook it's really no surprise he fell asleep. I gently nudge him "Sasori dinner's ready" The young man grunted **

"**I already ate dinner my mum made me dinner" **

**He was dreaming of his mum it makes me so upset that he never got to see her that much "She said you need to wake up now darling"**

"**Yeah"**

**I did feel bad for having to wake him up but I don't want him to get too attached to his dream I know how he feels because I have dreams of my dad. **

"**Huh? Where am I?"**

"**In the bedroom"**

"**Oh sorry I had a dream of my mum, she said hello and that she is very happy that you're carrying her grandchild she also said she knows you're the soul mate she always wanted for her son"**

"**Aww" I looked at him to see his weak smile "I'm so happy to know she cares"**

"**Sakura I wish she was at the wedding" seeing a tear run down his check**

**I wiped it away "She will be there watching you"**

"**Yeah... come on let's go eat"**

**Helping him I walked him down to the table and let him sit down.**

"**Sakura the wedding's soon can't wait to marry you"**

"**I can't wait to marry you" I smiled at ate some of my soup "And have your baby"**

"**That reminds me eat up good you're eating for two now"**

"**I do know Sasori I' am a nurse after all"**

"**Yeah and I'm being a supportive father"**

"**Oh yeah you have to be since you're not the one pushing the baby out"**

"**Does it hurt?"**

"**Try pushing a baby out if your dick then let me know"**

"**No tar" **

"**Have you got your suit sorted for the wedding?"**

"**You'll see on the day" I smiled at him**

**Once we had finished dinner I took the plates washed them and put them away, leaving Sasori to rest on the sofa. Once I was done we cuddled up together watching a romantic film called separated miles (©YianoulaYoungProductes A.K.A me)**

"**Well Sakura you know what the next step is for us right?"**

"**What?"**

"**Our wedding"**

**I smiled at his and rested my head onto his chest. **


	18. The start of a beautiful relationship

Bold font= Sasori

_Italic font= Sakura_

**The wedding had approached us today I would make the vows to the love of my life Sakura. I was staying over at Sai's house, I and Sai became good friends when I left Tokyo and went to study art we were both in the same class and we've done a few art projects together. Sai currently dates Ino but she's staying over at Sakura's so they can get ready and everything.**

"**You're getting married in two hours nervous?" Sai said who was standing by the door**

"**A little but I'll be fine"**

"**Right be careful once you make those vows no more girls you can look at"**

"**Sakura is the only girl I want to be looking at"**

"**Good boy"**

"**I'm not a dog"**

"**Oh sorry it's the haircut"**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Only joking... the hot water is on so I'd have a shower because mate you need it" he laughed**

"**Right then sarcastic Sai" I walked down to the bathroom to have a shower **

"_SAKURA TWO HOURS TO GO" Ino shouted with joy_

"_I know" I couldn't help but have the biggest grin in the world, today I was marrying Sasori "Ino I can't wait I want to marry him now"_

"_In that state no, we must get ready and get you in that beautiful white dress we brought" _

_Ino got her makeup bag out and began to put some foundation on her face; I felt my chin only to feel a spot! "Ino I have a spot on my chin; no this can't be"_

"_No spot is going to wreck my best friend's wedding day" She put some foundation on my face and a little bit more on the spot making sure it would fade away "I'm sure it's just from nerves"_

"_I don't care I'm not having a spot on my wedding day"_

"_Are you on your period?"_

"_No why?"_

"_You've been very hormonal recently?"_

"_Wedding nervous" Oops looks like this little one is growing more it's quite the feeling actually to know a person is growing inside you, Ino had no idea this was between me and Sasori for now until we were ready to tell people. I had developed a very small baby bump as my baby was nearly three months old, me and Sasori had started to think of baby names for boys and girls but we just can't seem to diced on one, we're thinking of finding out the gender before the baby is born so we can decorate the room and buy clothes._

"_Let's just pray you haven't put any weight on"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You do want to be able to fit in your dress right?"_

"_Of course" _

"_Sakura we should record this!"_

"_Us getting dressed what are you planning to put this on some sort of a porn website" I laughed_

"_Definitely... no you know to put on your wedding video"_

"_Yeah I know" I__smiled, wondering what Sasori's reaction would be when he saw me in this beautiful dress... I really hoped he'd like it – No, love it. He'd love it. "Thanks for everything, Ino." I said happily, smiling at my best friend. "I really don't know what I'd do without you."_

_She grinned. "Hey, what are friends for? You look beautiful by the way."_

"_Thank you... it means a lot."_

"_Sasori will be all over you." She winked at me._

"_Hopefully not in front of all the guests." I giggled, blushing._

"_Yes, you may give the elderly guests a heart attack."_

"_Or they'd sit there complaining, drinking their tea and putting the world to rights."_

_Ino laughed. "Haha. Yeah."_

**I got out of the shower and put my tuxedo pants on, and dried the rest of my chest and my hair which was still dripping off me. Soon I'd be a married man and to be honest I couldn't wait to be married and for Sakura to give birth to my child... I really want a little boy but if we have a daughter I'd treat her to everything she wants I'd buy her the latest fashion brands, buy her the newest toys and of course make sure she finds the right boyfriend. If I had a son I would do anything for him, I'd take him down to the park to play football and definitely get him into hockey as that's my favourite sport. I can't wait to be a dad and hopefully soon have my own business money's been tight though I'm trying to buy a house and an old building I found. Sakura has been saying that we can stay in her flat till we have the money, the thing is I want my own house so I can provide the best for my family having a baby is not going to be an easy thing. ****Then again, I now had the wedding to think of, so all I had to do now was look forward to marrying my beautiful Haruno Sakura. Soon, everybody would be calling her 'Mrs No Danna' Just to have her name joined with mine meant the world to me. Sakura No Danna. I could hardly wait. This was the biggest day of my entire life and nothing could bring me down from cloud nine with how happy I was.**

**Quite a weird thought actually to know I've created another human but he or she is inside my wife to be. I'm sure the child will be beautiful, I'm sure it will have many of Sakura's features and hopefully some of my own. **

**Finally I was nearly ready. I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect before leaving the bedroom and walking downstairs to meet Sai.**

**"You look... fine." Commented my best man**

**"Fine?" I laughed lightly. Sai's choice of vocabulary really was odd sometimes.**

**He smiled. "Fine."**

**"Well we'd better get going huh? Can't be late for my own wedding, can I?"**

**"Now that would be rather-"**

**"Come on!" I cut him off by tugging on his arm and pulling him out of the door. There was a cab waiting outside to take us to the church**

_I quickly went into the bathroom so I could add my final layer of make up on, I looked beautiful I was so happy today I was getting married to my high school sweetheart I slightly rubbed my stomach even though I didn't really have much of a baby bump I knew someone was in there and I can't wait till I see them. If my baby was under six weeks I would say she is a girl but it's nearly 12 weeks so by now I could have either I'm not really looking forward to giving birth to be honest but I know after it I will have a beautiful child and my husband by my side. Me and Sasori have vowed to give our child the best life we can possibly provide, I don't want my child to suffer like I did from child abuse which I will not put my baby through, I can't understand people who abuse their own children I mean you carry the baby for nine months nearly a year just to abuse it and then scar it for the rest of its life. Sasori has vowed to become the best father ever he's going to give his child the father support he never had as a little boy. _

_Once I left the bathroom I met back up with Ino "Ready to go? I asked _

"_Yes" she squealed" time for your wedding" I smiled then we made our way to the church the car drove us down to the church and I knew Sasori would already be there, waiting to see me, waiting to get married and I couldn't wait. "Sakura we are nearly there"_

"_I'm scared" _

"_Sakura it's your wedding no need to be scared think back to when you were fourteen and first met Sasori"_

_Well back then I didn't think when that boy walked through the door he'd be my husband and the father to my children. "Good memories, dam he was so cute as a teenager... now he's just smoking hot"_

"_I bet he makes you feel smoking hot"_

_I looked at Ino "Don't make me glare at you on my wedding"_

_Ino laughed..."SAKURA WE'RE HERE"_

"_OH MY GOSH" I was so happy I couldn't believe it was here, people from all over Konoha where near the church wishing me luck, I'm not famous or anything but I and Ino are the two most popular nurses so it was a big thing if we got married. I was so ready for this I walked into the church taking a quick deep breath... it was weird I had this strong feeling the baby inside of me was happy too. _

_As I walked down the aisle I could see the back of Sasori waiting at the front with his best man next to him, my parents were watching me and I could see Emi shedding a tear, her daughter was getting married. _

_Once I got to the top of aisle I took my look at Sasori he was so good looking, we were lost in each other's eye and time stood still. The priest began his lines _

"_Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honoured among all people. The union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in property and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God._

_Into this holy union Sasori and Sakura now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else forever hold your peace."_

_Thankfully no one said a word_

_I require and charge you both here in the presence of God, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, and in accordance with God's Word, you do now confess it._

_I and Sasori didn't say a word a few hymns were sing, we said our I do's then it was time for us to take our vows, it was Sasori first "I, Sasori No Danna take you Sakura Haruno, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." _

_Now it was my turn I, Sakura Haruno take you Sasori No Danna, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."_

"_I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" _

_Sasori removed my veil and gave me our first kiss as man and wife, this kiss was so special to me we were now man and wife and I couldn't believe it. We walked down the aisle. _

**Once we was in the car and driving off to our wedding party I couldn't stop looking at Sakura's beautiful face, her smile was so good and that was the way I wanted it to stay. One thought that did cross my mind was I wondered if our baby knew what was going on; could he or she hear us? Was he or she happy? Many questions about my child ran through my mind but one thing was certain Sakura now starting to show a little more and I could hear the odd rumour asking "Is she pregnant?" or "Is it me more or does Sakura look a little bigger?" At least I knew that our child was growing nicely. **

"**Sasori" Sakura said so innocently while hugging me "We're married now" she squealed**

**I kissed her lightly on the lips "I know we are and this is the happiest day of my life"**

"**We have another day" she winked at me **

"**Oh yes we will have plenty more of those days" I gave her a saucy smile and a cheeky wink **

"**NO!" She shouted "I meant the day I give birth to our child!" she sighed then gave me a worrying look**

"**I knew that and yes that will be one of my favourite days"**

"**Sasori what do you want the baby to be gender wise?"**

"**If I'm honest I don't mind if it's a boy he'll be my little boy I'll take to watch sport and if I had a little girl I'd buy her anything she could ever want"**

"**But truly what would you like?"**

"**A little boy obviously" I hugged her "You?"**

"**I don't mind either way I'd still have to give birth to it"**

"**Fair point" we both laughed then enjoyed the rest of the ride. **

**As soon as we arrived and walked into the door our guest were already seated and cheering as we walked into the party. We took our seats next to each other I sat next to Sai and Sakura and Sakura sat next to Ino and Me. Also Sakura's adopted parents were near her and my side had no one so a few of my best mates from the art academy sat there. I stood up and made a welcome speech "Hello everyone and welcome to mine and Sakura's wedding party, I'd like to thank you all for coming here and celebrating this with us."**

**Sakura stood up "Also I would just like to add in as much as we are happy you are say well done to the happy a couple, we are feeling slightly offended" the guest gasped and I looked at Sakura who gave me that nod that I knew she was ready to tell "But we would appreciate it if you said congratulations' to the three of us now" I looked at Sakura and she smiled while the audience looked puzzled, for my excitement I shouted out "We are having a baby, Sakura's pregnant" the guest cheered and clapped. Ino's face was priceless. **

"**How many months are you?" Asked Ino **

"**Nearly three months"**

"**I knew you had been busy before the wedding" Sakura blushed and Ino laughed I stood still and started talking to my old school friends. We all sat down and had the three dinner courses they were quite tasteful and everyone seemed to be having a good time the music was on and some people were dancing "I'm going to get some air for five minutes" I told Sakura **

"**Hurry on back nearly time for our first dance" **

**I kissed her then went out, where the party was being held was near a river where you would see the odd boat pass by. I held the bar the one that is to stop you from falling in and closed my eyes.**

"**Well done son I'm so proud of you" I looked to my right and saw a tall man with red hair as I walked close to him he vanished, I blinked and saw nothing I was there alone "My son is going to have a baby" I heard a female voice looked to my left and saw a woman with brown hair but as I got closer she vanished, I yet again blinked and there I was alone. **

**I went back in and it was time for mine and Sakura's first dance, I grabbed her hand the song we chose was I don't want to miss a thing, we danced slowly and Sakura's head rested on to my chest "I can hear your heart beat" Sakura said "I like it" I looked at her and kissed her on the lips I heard the guest say aw in the background. Once the dance was done it was time for the speeches first was Sai **

"**As Sasori's best man and the boyfriend to his wife's maid of honour I believe I should say a few words they should be about Sasori but I don't know what to say... I'm making this up on the spot. When I first met Sasori he was quite very quiet and it was difficult to get a word out of him. No matter how many times I tried to speak to him he would only reply with one word at first I thought what a stuck up git! Then I got to know him and he wasn't that bad he told me every day about a girl he was forced to leave behind so I told him to back and find her but he never listened. To see him getting married to that very girl has made me realize he can finally shut up and going back to this girl and I wish them nothing but the best in the future and I know they will be amazing parents." Sai sat down and everyone clapped next up was me **

"**Thanks Sai, today was about me showing everyone that I found my soul mate and if I'm honest I found Sakura a long time ago when I was fourteen. I was the new boy at school and she was the bad girl who had an attitude, from the first time I laid my eyes on her I fell in love with her I remember the first time I met her we both got told off by our tutor and after a very hard time we kissed and dated ever since so in a way we've been dating since we was fourteen. I love you with all my heart Sakura I'm proud to call you my wife and I'll be very proud to call you the mother to my child" **

**Sakura cried with joy at my speech and everyone clapped. The speeches carried on and the biggest shock of the night was that Sakura's parents had brought me the shop I wanted to buy and they signed it in my name so I officially owned it. This was perfect I could now offered a house and I'd have my own business I couldn't wait and I couldn't thank them enough. I guess now the next step is going to be our baby when he or she arrives...**

* * *

At last they are married woo!

sorry I take forever to update I've been busy, ill, stressed and some other random reasons I'm not making any promises on when the next chapter will be out, but I will tell you that this story is coming to end soon so enjoy!

review please ¬.¬ (XD)


	19. Small bump

_**This chapter is dedicated to:**_  
_**In loving memory of Sotires Lampropoulou & Marinos Lazarou R.I.P my angels 3**_

* * *

3 months 

"Sasori wake up we have our first scan today" I yelled at my husband who was still half asleep in bed.

"urgh" moaned my husband

"Sasori I won't tell you again!" I picked up the pillow and throw it at his face

"MARSHMELLOWS"

"What the heck?"

Sasori finally woke up "sorry" he looked at me and smiled, then forced himself out of bed; it had been just three days since we got back from our honeymoon and today was our baby's first scan. Sasori was so tired, he'd been planning the grand opening of his new business and he had been running after me all the time, making sure I was ok he's such a good husband but sometime's he needed to learn when he needed a break. Sasori was starting a toy shop business he wanted to use his puppet designs and turn them into toys everyone of all ages could enjoy and on top of everything we're moving house next week so we've been getting everything in boxes and ready to shift. From time to time ok well most of the time we would talk about our baby we were both excited about this baby and we were both ready to be parents.

I went to the kitchen and made Sasori a cup of tea and I drank a glass of orange juice, our new house had four bedrooms and two extra rooms, it was a big house but in a way we needed it, we wanted to have our own office room and maybe a games room with some gym equipment. Sasori came down dressed and looked extremely tired.

"Morning my wife" Sasori kissed my lips

"Hello my husband, you look so tired" I commented

"Sakura you're pregnant with my baby you need to take it easy to make sure everything goes well for my little child in their" I smiled at him and we ate breakfast, Sasori had me on this strict diet he just wanted everything to be perfect. Sasori wanted a son so much I could tell I don't mind but secretly I want a daughter but a little boy would be nice, I knew no matter what this baby would be perfect because he or she would have half Sasori and half of me.

We went to the doctors and waited for the doctor to call our name, I and my husband were hugging each other as most did the other couples much more into the pregnancy than me. The doctor later called my name and we were so excited. I got onto the bed and Sasori sat next to me  
"I'm sure you'll know how this works, looking at your occupation Mrs. No Danna"

"Even though I do I feel as if I am clueless" I admitted

"My wife was like that with our first child, she's a midwife so she should know everything"

"Bless her"

"Right then we better scan you" It felt so weird but after a few minutes a picture started to form of a very little person on the screen I couldn't help but my smile and Sasori was amazed "You see that like flashing light that is your baby's heart beat" I saw Sasori smile and I couldn't believe it that was my baby there "You have a healthy one there"

"Thank you"

We left smiling at the picture of our baby, our first scan and we both knew our baby was happy and healthy. We went home later that day and looked at our scan picture; I was showing everyone I knew on our way home. Sasori was packing up his office room things and labelling all the boxes, he was very tired and I told him a million times to get some rest but he wasn't listening... stupid man. Eventually he did listen and he took a nap on the sofa, I put a blanket over him and then watched him sleep.

**4 months**

"Our new home" Sasori said while his hands were wrapped around my waist

"I love it, now Sasori let me help with the boxes"

"No, you're pregnant now go put your feet up"

"I'd love to Sasori, but there's nothing to sit on"

"Funny Sakura"

Sasori helped the other men put in the fridge and cooker, everything else heavy was already in the house, Sasori and Sai put them in a few days ago, Sasori was planning on decorating the whole house and once the sofa was in I went and sat down as Sasori had ordered. It took them about another half an hour to finish off then Sasori got me a glass of orange juice and we sat together.

"Soon we'll be sat here with a little baby" I commented

"Being a dad is going to be great, I mean it, I seriously can't wait"

"I can picture it now, having the fire on, me and you drinking a hot chocolate while our baby sleeps in one of arms, then he or she wakes and we have two little eyes staring up at us"

"It sounds like a movie... a perfect movie"

"We will give our baby the best future we can." I said with a smile.

Sasori placed his hand on my bump and kissed my lips passionately. I ran my fingers through his soft red hair as he gently massaged the small of my back, which I was thankful for. The weight of the baby felt like it was breaking my spine whenever I stood up. For that reason, I would be glad to finally give birth. More so, I couldn't wait to meet my new son or daughter and neither could Sasori. It was hard to believe that we were finally going to be parents; but then again we was very happy about that.

**6 months**

I was now 20 weeks pregnant and six more weeks to go till I went on maternity leave, I now had quite a big bump and was slightly worried that I was still going to get bigger, I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out the gender or leave it as a big surprise. Sasori wanted to keep it a secret but he knew deep inside he wanted to find out if I was carrying his precious baby boy he wanted so much, I kept saying to him "what if we had a baby girl?" but he'd always smoothly reply with "then I'd love her with all my heart" ... that always made me smile... and he knew it.

I wasn't doing much at work just finishing off my paper work, Ino had stopped being a nurse and went back to owning her on own flower shop.

It annoyed me slightly that Tsunade wouldn't let me work as much as I would've liked - and every time I complained about it, she wouldn't fail to remind me that a pregnant woman needed all the extra care she could get and that stress isn't good for the baby. I knew my job could be stressful, but I loved working hard and helping people, it was my dream, but having a baby would make my life with Sasori finally complete. Tsunade told me to make the most of the second trimester since it was probably the most comfortable part of the pregnancy. It was a time when all the morning sickness had subsided, along with the intense cravings and the terrible mood swings. I had to admit that I was feeling much better in myself. Sasori had obviously noticed the change as he wasn't backing away from me in fear every time the slightest thing ticked me off. It was quite funny when Sasori would back away, I knew why but I still got annoyed with him and shouted at him so more, he use to go and hide in his office designing more toys for the shop while I would walk around the house ranting at things. One day I was ranting and Sasori did the usual go into his office and I remember he turned the music up so loud so he couldn't hear me, I was angry at the time; but now I think it's funny.

I went home later that day and sat down on the sofa watching some TV, Sasori was at work so I took the chance to have some alone time. I could feel the baby move and every time he or she did I smiled, I knew that soon this baby would be in my arms and I couldn't wait. I knew it wasn't going to be easy having a baby but I was prepared to do everything I could to make sure the baby would have the best start in life, if we had a girl I'd like to call her Sora but if we had a son I know Sasori would want to call him Kai, to name him after his dad. I started to read a magazine, out loud to my baby even though I'm not sure if he or she is that interested to be honest.

I miss my dad, he cared about me and looked after me even when mum tried to hurt me, his death hit me hard even if I was only young at the time. I wish he was here today just so he could support more through this, to be then when I gave birth to his grandchild; it's hard to think my child will never meet their biological granddad and it hurts me a lot. The rest of the day carried out and Sasori came home from work; we ate dinner, watched some TV then went to bed.

A week later was my baby shower, despite being only six months pregnant we wanted to get everything ready, Ino and my mum had arranged it all and it was held at Ino's house and there were loads of gifts we received. Sasori enjoyed talking to all his friends while I and Ino were gossiping I hope the little one won't gossip but I guess we will just have to see.

9 months 

Three months had passed already and to be honest, I couldn't wait for the pregnancy to be over. It was nice to feel the baby moving around inside me, but I was exhausted, heavy and hot, not to mention my ankles hurting along with my back. I now had zero more month to go and I couldn't wait to hold my beautiful baby in my arms once it was all over. We had learnt the gender of the baby and had already went out and brought everything for the room, with three weeks to go we had to get everything ready, knowing it was so soon coming.

It was the evening and I had just sat down. Sasori had just finish washing up the pots –of course he made sure I didn't- it was the early week of June and the weather was getting quite warm, but tonight was different it had suddenly got a lot cooler and because of my temperature changed we had the fire on; Sasori was very hot is all I will say.

"Three weeks till the due date Sakura"

"I know"

"Are you're looking forward to the giving birth bit?"

"No I'm looking forward to the holding my baby part"

"Well we have everything ready, the room, the house, the family" Sasori smiled

"And that baby has the best daddy" I commented

"And but of course the best mummy" I nuzzled him, he was so romantic when he wanted to be or when he wanted something"

We watched a little television "Sasori I've been thinking... what do you think the baby will look like?"

"I think the baby will be as beautiful as you are but have my red hair" We chatted a little longer, watched some TV together then we went to bed.

Today was the 26th of June and it was officially 2 weeks to go till my baby's due date, my baby's birthday if it went to plan would be the 10th of July, I now obviously had quite a large bump and I was more than happy that I didn't put much more weight on any other parts of my body. It was mid day and I went to the shop we owned, I sat there watching Sasori design some new toys, I never noticed how perfect he had to make them "What do you think of this one?" he asked

"I like it" I smiled "I think it's cute"

"You know what I like this one, give me a minute going to sharpen my pencil" Sasori looked on his desk but he couldn't find it "One minute" he said, he then went into the wood work area. I got comfy in my chair and closed my eyes but suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I immediately opened my eyes and went into shock then the pain came again "SASORI" I shouted... the deaf idiot didn't hear me then... my water broke.

"SASORI MY WATER BROKE"

"WHAT? YOUR MOTHERS BROKE"

"NO YOU TWAT MY WATER'S BROKE" I screamed in pain as I suddenly started to feel the pain of my contractions

Sasori came back in giggling "I think you've had an accident"

"THE BABY IS COMING YOU COMPELET MORON"

"OH MY GOD WHAT DO WE DO!" Sasori was running around panicking

"How about we try going to the hospital... Oww and fast" That was a sharp one

"Sakura, we're going to be parents"

"WE WON'T BE IF YOU DON'T GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL... I REFUSE TO HAVE THIS BABY TILL WE GET TO THE HOSPITAL"

"Alright come on we're going now... get in the car fatty fatty boom boom"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing"

I ignored his comment and got into the car, Sasori then kicked everyone out the shop telling everyone the baby was coming, I sat there waiting for him trying to ignore the pain but it was too much I couldn't believe this time had come for my baby to come... ten days early. Sasori was driving like a complete manic, I was scared he was going to crash but yet he managed to drive while moaning at me every second to take deep breaths. "SAKURA TAKE DEEP BREATHS"

"I' AM" I roared back to him

"NOW PUSH"

"I'M NOT GIVING BIRTH YET GET ME TO THE FRECKING HOSPITAL SASORI OR LIKE I SAID I'M NOT PUSHING THIS BABY OUT" The car suddenly sped up and now I was certain we were going to crash. I was a little upset because Ino was suppose to come see the little one but she's on a course for the next four days but it's alright she'll still get to see my child when she comes back. The next thing I heard was the police telling us to pull the car over; just my luck.

Up came the police officer "Sir you are doing 50 in a 20 zone... you trying kill someone?" he asked sarcastically

Sasori looked at him "No see you-"

I cut him off "I'M HAVING A BABY NOW LET ME GO OR I'LL GIVE BIRTH ON YOUR HEAD" I had no idea what I was saying but I was in so much pain the police officer gave us a worried look then let us go, Sasori I think got scared as well because he didn't say anything and then finally we got to the hospital.

The pain had calmed down a little and now I knew that soon the contraction would happen every so many minutes. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital room lying on the bed, Sasori sat there looking around the room while the doctor checked the baby was ok "Right Sakura it looks like you'll be going into labour any minute now, so I'll get the midwife and the nurse and obviously I'll be here and after that it's all up to you to get this one out." I nodded at the Irish doctor while he got everything ready the next thing the nurse and midwife were in the room helping him prepare, I was nervous and Sasori's eyes travelled to mine and he give me that look saying everything would be ok; my response was a smile.

Suddenly the pain started and now I knew I was going into labour the midwife got in front and the doctor looked at the monitor "Right Sakura you're about 9.5 to 10cm me and the nurse will keep track of the measurements while the midwife here we'll get the little one out" He then left to keep eye on the monitor while the midwife said "Hi there Sakura I'm going to try and make this birth for you as easy as possible, when I tell you to push hold onto your husband's hand and give it a good squeeze. Sasori's eyes widened and he knew the pain his hand will feel after. "Right Sakura take some deep breaths for me" I began to take deep breaths and I thought well this is easy till... "Push!" I pushed and felt the pain of my contraction the doctor turned back and said "9.2 cm" I squeezed Sasori's hand and I felt him try to hold the pain in.

I had been in labour now for four hours and by now this was the worst pain ever "Sasori this is your fault... I'm going to rip your nuts off for this pain" I pushed again while Sasori was slightly worried but knew I only said that because of the pain I was in. The doctor turned to the midwife and said "Right it's beeb 240 minutes and we are at 6.6 cm... this little one is taking his time"

It had now been six hours of this non-stop pain, the midwife said "I see the head" Sasori got up and had a look, he just stood there with his jaw wide open. The doctor responded "Right Sakura it's been 360 minutes and we're at 1.0 cm one big push and this one's out" I couldn't take it anymore I give one big pushed, I closed my eyes then I heard I little cry and I knew my baby was born.

"MY BABY BOY" Sasori ran out of the room and screamed with happiness "I'm a father to a baby boy", he then came back in with the biggest grin on his face, I sighed in relief then the midwife gave me my baby boy... I couldn't believe how beautiful he was "Hello there" My son opened his eyes and looked at me and give me a little grin, he had bright green eyes and a little bit of red hair growing. He was absolutely gorgeous.

After the midwife cleaning him up and changed him into a nappy we wrapped him up into a blanket and I held him, while Sasori held his little hand.

"He's gorgeous Sakura, just like you" He kissed me

"And he's just like you"

"So what about giving this one a name"

"Well I was thinking Kai" That was Sasori's father name

Sasori smiled at me and said softly "Welcome to the world Kai No Danna"

On the 26th of June Kai No Danna was born.

* * *

_**I know it's been forever but life's not been easy, well one my cousin dies in a car crash then my grandad about two months later. And now school is taking over my life so no promises when the next chapter will be out but enjoy this one **_  
**_  
_**__


End file.
